The Awakening
by KimuraKiria
Summary: Raphael kept a secret for years, when he realized it's time for his family to know things begin to take a turn for the worse. The family soon learns of the world beyond plain sight and the potential they hold. Warning: Turtlecest LxR, DxM
1. Chapter 1: The Fate of a Lone Wolf

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT characters, even though it would be nice if I did XD**

**Note: This takes place with a mixture of the 2003 cartoon and the CGI movie, a few months after Leo's triumph return. **

**Summary: The turtles have always been involved with the strangest things, but Raphael has been struggling with a secret for years. When his life begins to be on the line, he realizes it may be time for his family to know the truth. Soon the Hamato family will realize the potential they hold and the world beyond plain sight. **

**Author's Notes: This will contain turtlecest in future chapters; there is swearing and the most that will happen is some kissing in this fanfic. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 – The Fate of a Lone Wolf**

_It was happening; Raphael could feel his body tense up with excitement. How long had he waited for this moment? Hunched over he held his sais with so much confidence, yellow eyes studying his opponent before him. The person he faced stood just as confident as himself, brown eyes surrounded by sky blue, katanas drawn and back held straight. A smirk lay on his opponents face, he mock Raphael, as if saying "I know how this is going to end up." Oh, that smirk only made Raph shake with more anger and excitement. For today was the day - the day he was going to beat Leo. _

_Leo ran towards his brother. Raphael blinked - this was weird - it was usually him that made the first move. Before Raph could recollect himself Leo had tripped him katana pointed at Raph's neck, "sorry Raphael but looks like I win again," Leo said putting his katana away and holding a hand out for Raph. Hitting the hand away Raph grumbled as he got up, "yeah well, you won't be bathing in victory for long!"_

"_Raph, you got to stop this," the room began to crumble, "what?" Leo said looking around confused._

_Raph turned, "what the hell?" He muttered, everything looked like it was being eaten away by this darkness. As if the entire lair was fading into black. He turned to face Leo only to have fear suddenly grip his heart and his breath caught in his throat. Leo was melting away in front of him, "Raph!" Leo yelled and started screaming in agony. Raph watched helplessly as Leo's skin melted away, revealing muscles only to have those melt off to reveal bones and then Leo's bones fading away to dust. "Leo! No Leo!" Raph yelled tears stinging the corner of his eyes as he tried to pick up the pile of dust that was once his brother._

_**Wake up**; Raph looked up quickly whipping the tears away, "show yourself! Who are you?" Raph screamed, "Give me Leo back!" **Wake up!** Raph turned around only to stare at a creature in front of him, eyes glowing red. The creature was triple times Raph's height; skin appeared black and gooey and the skin was bubbling as if due to high heat. To confirm this fact Raph realized the floor was on fire, and his body felt as if it was burning up, "what the hell!"_

_The creature moved towards Raphael opening its mouth revealing thousands of needle shaped teeth and green saliva dripping from the roof of its mouth. A drop happened to land on Raphael's arm and he felt a burning pain as it burnt through his flesh. Raph collapse to the ground cradling his burning arm, he looked down at his arm he saw his skin bubbling where the drop had landed. His very skin was beginning to melt away just like Leo's. The pain was so intense but Raph stood up and grabbed his sais glaring at the creature that dared to mess with his family, **Wake up!**_

_**

* * *

**_

A sudden yelped escaped Raphael's dark green lips as an ice feeling hit him from someone throwing water on him. He sat up in his bed dripping wet only to find he was staring into the curious, innocent, pools of light blue that could only belong to his little brother. "Good morning!" Mikey sang.

"What the hell was that for?" Raph growled at his brother roughly pushing Mikey away. Raphael's head was pounding and he found that it had almost taken all of his damn energy to push his brother. Mikey was already geared up for battle which meant one reason why he was here – he was sent by Leo, which meant special training as usual – Raph wondered how he was going to survive this.

Mikey leaned closer to Raph; of course Raphael was not giving him the satisfaction that Mikey won some imaginary battle by moving. Instead he glared at Mikey hoping his intense stare would get his damn brother to back off. Mikey did not move - actually - he found that invading Raphael's personal space without getting hit was a new accomplishment, "you were tossing and turning and I had to wake you up somehow." There was a pause and Raph sighed, he knew it was coming, he knew what Mikey was going to say and it confirmed it as he open his mouth, "aw Raphie you were having a big bad dream were you! Want me to get a little teddy for you to cuddle at night." Mike teased in the most babyish voice he could muster up.

A growl escaped Raph's lips as he went to take a swing at his little brother, Mikey jumped back and laughed. "Anyways Raph, Leo and Don are waiting for you outside, Leo has some sort of 'special training'…" Mikey said making a disgusted face and using the quotation marks with his fingers in the air. Raph calm down, his brother was right about one thing – special training with Leo was always annoying. "You better get ready, see you soon, remember you'll get in trouble if you're late," with that Mikey left the room.

Once the door shut behind Mikey, Raph collapsed back on the bed placing his wet but cold hand against his forehead. He still felt as if he was burning up and lifting his damn arm proved to be a challenge for him.

He turned his head to look at the clock on his bedside table, there was a motorcycle magazine thrown over it. Grumbling some insults at himself for being so fuckin messy, Raph sat up. Which prove to be a challenge and toss the damn magazine to the ground. The clock said it was 10pm; it was another late night training session. Jumping around in the daytime was a big 'no-no' for his family.

Ever since the whole Nightwatcher business Raph was having a hard time adjusting to a normal sleep schedule again and the fact that Raph was still exhausted this late kind of scared him. A groan escaped his lips if he was getting worried about his sleep schedule then that means Leo and the others would begin worrying also. And the last thing Raph ever wanted was to worry his brothers.

Standing up Raph felt the room start spinning. Sitting back down he placed his hand against his forehead only to pull back at the sudden heat Raphael felt, "well it was a rather messed up dream…after all I never get sick," Raph muttered not wanting to call it a nightmare or admit that he was ill. He would rather blame the dream then his own body failing to fight off a simple flu. But the dream did feel real, as if to make sure it wasn't, his eyes quickly glanced down at his arm – nothing wrong his skin was perfectly the same he remembered before he went to sleep. Which meant Leo was alright.

Thinking about Leo in his dream a sudden panic took over, what if something happened to Leo? Worrying about his brother seemed to give Raphael the sudden energy boost he needed and got up. Ignoring his aching head or body, Raph walked and grabbed a towel that was thrown over a chair that he would sit on for weight lifting and quickly whipped the water off his skin. He then grabbed his gear and put his bandanna on his head. The last thing Raph he had grabbed before rushing to the summons of his brother was of course his sais.

* * *

Raph had found Leo and them on the roof. He had felt a sudden shred of relief to notice that Leo was alright, which meant the sudden boost of energy Raph had faded. Raphael took the time to collect what energy he had left and surveyed his brothers from the roof of a building that overlooked them and deep down Raphael was checking that they were alright.

Mikey was hanging from a tower on the roof making strange shapes with his hands and staring at the different kinds of shadows he made with them. If Mike was doing this Raph realized he must have taken longer than he had originally thought. Raph just couldn't help but smirk while watching Mikey, his tongue was sticking out the side of his mouth as Mikey was concentrating on trying to make his hands form some sort of shape the youngest was picturing in his head. Mikey's usually wide-blue eyes were narrowed with such concentration that Raphael wanted to reveal himself right at this moment to get rid of that look on Mikey's face. An expression like that just didn't seem to match the youngest of the ninja turtles.

His eyes then turned to good ol' Donnie. Raph just couldn't help but swell with pride at his second oldest brother. When Leo was gone Don had managed to keep himself and his family somewhat together. Of course Raph knew he really couldn't let Don take the blame with his vigilante kick. Raph had wanted to keep his mind off of the missing brother and he did it the only way Raph knew how – fighting. After all on the plus side he saved the city from a lot of criminals. Raphael had never meant to give Don such a hard time but with no Leo around it was almost like a silent blow to Raph especially when the leader never returned when he should have.

Even though Don acted tough Raph knew he was falling apart at having to play leader of the family, his decreasing weight was proof of that. But now, Don looked so much more alive since Leo came back (and after quitting that pathetic job of his). He was sitting down at the edge of the building and happily playing with his newest invention – a completely revised shell cell. Raphael shook his head, leave it to Donnie to bring it on of Leo's training sessions for testing.

Then Raph looked to Leo, his eyes instantly narrowing with anger. Raphael couldn't help but swell with anger deep inside as he stared at their 'fearless leader.' Leo was leaning against the tower that Mikey was hanging from, arms cross with his eyes closed and his brows were crossed in an expression that was so obvious – fearless didn't like the fact Raphael was taking his sweet time. Raph wanted to jump down and give that face a good punch but he control himself. _See who said I am a short fuse all the time. _Raph thought as he took a few more minutes to calm down.

Leo leaving had affected him the most and even though Raph would never admit it out loud deep down he had felt abandon. How could Leo ever justify leaving them for so long? Raphael always wanted to ask Leonardo what it was that he was running from but every time he got the courage to ask it would always turn out to be some sort of heated argument. And as any argument goes with Raph develops into a fight.

Jumping down Raph gave this expression to everyone that seemed to say, _what waiting for me?_ Mikey had fallen off the tower and rubbed his now aching head. Donnie instantly put his shell cell away in the small carrying bag he seemed to always bring with him. But a smirk spread wide on Raph's face as he noticed Leo – the damn guy was thinking so hard he never noticed Raph.

"You called oh' mighty leader," Leo jumped out of surprise. _Oh yeah that's right Leo I gotten better at playing ninja. _Leo looked very confused at face, the kind of expression that would flutter on the leader's face when Leo knew he had been beaten.

However, that expression did not last long for Raph was instantly given that famous glare from the golden browns of Leo, "what were you doing Raph you made us wait for you." Leo said standing in front of Raph now arms cross, trying to show how disappointed in Raphael he was.

_Oh great_…Raph thought, _I better say something or I will end up with a damn lecture. _"Well Leo, sorry if I took time to wake up," Raph replied sarcastically, "you know I would rather sleep in then jump around at night because you're never satisfied until we train ourselves to exhaustion and up to your perfection standards!" Raph had to blink his eyes a few times to try and strive back the tears that were coming with the ever growing headache.

"Raphael!" Leo growled his name, taking a step closer to his brother, "you know the reason why we have to train! Karai has warned us that he is coming back!"

Raph glared at the fact that Leo moved closer, _oh so you want to challenge me!_ He thought as Raph walked up to Leo until he was right up into Leo's face, "oh your little girlfriend is afraid that we would get our asses kick! Well, newsflash! Oh fearless leader, we defeated the Shredder multiple times before how is this any different?!" This pounding in his skull was testing Raphael's ever small patience.

Mikey and Don looked at each other, "so umm Don, rock-paper-scissors?" Don smirked at that for Mikey was right to suggest a game, this look like a fight that would take awhile – of course most of Raph and Leo's fights have been taking up their training time lately. Not that Donnie really cared about it much and from the look on Mikey's face he was quite happy that the two were arguing again – it meant less training for them both. "Sure Mikey," Donnie said with a smile on his face.

"Maybe it is because someone is too damn hot-headed to follow orders lately or maybe it is because this _certain someone_ has gotten sloppy!" Leo replied harshly.

Mikey and Don both paused in their own 'battle' as Mikey looked towards Leo with eyes wide, "ooooo-boy Leo you shouldn't have said that…" Mikey muttered his voice had his usual – _you're in trouble_ tone to it. Donnie silently nodded as he prepared to cover his ears from the yelling match that was probably about to become much louder.

"SLOPPY!" Raph yelled his body shaking with anger and moved towards Leo. This forced Leo to back away until he hit the edge of the building, "YOU ARE CALLING ME SLOPPY!" His head seemed to explode now with pain and the frustration of Leo, his head, and the weaken feeling all over his body drove Raph over the edge. He raised a fist to hit Leo who jumped into the air and ended up behind Raph. Leo already had an expression on his face showing that he already regretted his words.

"Raph look…" However he couldn't explain as he was forced to dodge another hit from his younger brother.

"Don't you dare Raph me LEO; you're the one who decided to open your damn mouth! You think you can come back and start lecturing me!" Raph didn't understand why he was angry; Leo was right maybe that was why. Lately he hadn't been feeling well and even though Raph thought he hid it well Leo obviously notice something wasn't right with him. The fact that Raph was in pain now did not help his anger much either.

For some reason Raph hated how his brother could read him so easily compare to the others, he knew he had only been sloppy lately because of the damn flu bug, "I'll show you DAMN SLOPPY!" Raph yelled as he went to draw his sais only to have his hand hit by a ninja star, "what the hell!" Raph said turning onto Donnie and Mikey but the two just shrugged. There was no why Leo did it Raph was watching his older brother all the time…

The sound of swords being pulled out cause Raph to turn to his brother, yellow eyes giving Leo a questioning look, "get ready guys we're surrounded." Leo commanded putting one foot forward; he was ready for a fight.

Mikey instantly jumped to his feet and Raph watched him as the youngest pulled his nunchucks out, twirling them with such ease and grace. Raphael always hated how Mikey made them look so damn easy whenever he used them. When Raph tried them he found them awkward compare to his sais.

Eyes jumped to Don who pulled his bow staff out and with a twirl had it out to defend himself. Don had always been the one with the least confidence when it came to ninjitsu and his stance seemed to show that.

Raphael suddenly felt the ground twirl underneath his feet and he had to take a few minutes to take deep breaths so the world would stop shaking. Looking back up at his brothers Raph noticed that Don had been watching him. A frown spread on the Don's face, Leo who was beside Don noticed his expression and followed it to Raph also, "Raph, you okay?" Leo asked sudden concern flashing in those brown eyes of his.

"What the hell Leo?!" A growled escaped his throat as he pulled out his sais, "we are about to fight - of course I am fine, I been waiting to beat the crap out of something!" As if on cue the mysterious people that surrounded them jumped out of the shadows bearing a symbol that was all too familiar to the turtles.

"Foot ninjas," Donnie had muttered.

"Hell yeah!" Mikey quickly chipped in which earned him a strange look from Don. "What? I been so bored hauled up indoors."

"This is no time to goof off guys," Leo said instantly taking on the voice that stated _I am in charge here so you better listen._

Raphael did not even give Leo a chance to continue his leader talk. He rushed towards the foot ninjas into a frantic frenzy. He was feeling dizzy and his body was starting to become heavy and weak. All Raph wanted was to go back to bed, but he did not want his brothers to know. So in Raph's mind, the best way to solve this is to finish the battle as soon as possible. Raph, however, did not count for how sloppy and slow he was because of his weaken state, just as he took down two of the foot ninjas one hit him across the plastron with a bow staff.

Out of breath Raph found he had went flying only to be caught in the arms of Leo, "Raph," Leo put him down gently on the ground, "please tell me what is wrong…."

"I'm fine!" Raph growled managing to find his breath again as he pushed Leo away, "now what are we waiting for fearless leader let's take these bastards down."

Donnie hit a few of them to shove him away from Raph and Leo, "Leo," Don said simply not wanting to say what he was really thinking for the sake of Raph. A small nod of Leo's head seemed to confirm that he knew what Don was hinting at.

Looking confused at the two oldest, Raph decided not to listen as he rushed into battle once again. This time he let his frustrations of Leo and his weaken state take over. This helped Raphael muster up enough energy to fight.

As the fight continued Raph began to notice something with Leo and Don – he would go take down one to see Don had taken down two that were behind him. Raph would take down a few more only to find Leo had taken some down beside him. And as Raph turned to notice Mikey was fighting off from a distance – alone. It suddenly dawned on the hot-headed turtle. "What the hell?!" He yelled at the two as he continued fighting, "why are you guys playing my damn babysitter!"

"Raph your slow and weak," Don stated simply which earned him a look from Leo.

Leo was right to give Don heck. No one questions Raph's strength, as if to prove this, Raph hit two guys towards Leo and Don. While they were distracted he moved as far from his brothers as possible – a smirk spread on his face a few minutes later as he admire the many knocked out foot ninjas around him.

"Raphie!" Mikey yelled eyes widen as he pointed behind Raph.

Turning around Raph barely blocked the sword that had almost hit his head, "Karai," Raph growled her name.

"Hello Raphael, do you always like to fight solo?" She asked as she went to kick Raph, the fact that it actually hit Raphael seemed to surprise her more.

Breathless, Raph held his gut, his sais on the ground. His head was aching, and the world was beginning to spin again. Grabbing his sais he stood, "solo is all I need to take you down!" He growled as he rushed towards Karai, ignoring the protest from Leo, Don and even Mikey.

Karai held her blade out ready to defend the attack from the most rash and violent of the turtles however the need to defend never came. Halfway through Raph collapsed. She blinked confused – did she really hit Raphael that hard? No, this was something else and it wasn't her doing.

During Raphael's advance towards Karai the world kept spinning, his head began to ache more, his limbs felt like jelly and suddenly he felt so weak as if gravity had suddenly increased. Before Raph realized what was happening black spots had blurred his vision and he felt himself falling, but Raph never realized if he hit the ground or not. For Raphael was once again a victim lost in his dark world of nightmares.

Leo froze in his battle against five foot ninjas as he saw his younger brother collapse to the ground, his eyes narrowed with anger. And in one split second the ninjas were knocked out and a sword was pointed at Karai's neck, "Karai, I respected you but the moment you hurt my brother…"

"Leonardo, I didn't do this.." as if to prove the point she jumped back, "foot ninjas fall back…" with that she threw a smoke bomb on the ground and once Leo was able to see through the smokescreen not a single foot ninja remained.

Turning towards Raphael, Leo found Donnie already kneeling beside him, Mikey was close beside Donnie. First Don had grabbed Raph's wrist checking his heartbeat, then he went to look over Raph seeing no visible fatal injury except for small cuts and bruises from the fight, "is Raphie alright Donnie?" Mikey had asked looking scared that his older brother may be seriously injured.

Leo had walked up and kneeled beside Raph, his brother's cheeks were flushed and the mixture of green and red somehow suited Raph. Raph's breathing sounded and appeared shallow as if he was struggling with each breath. But Leo found he was more interested at how weak his brother appeared at this moment. Raphael had always taken pride in being the toughest, the strongest, and the manliest out of his brothers. At this very moment Leo saw something in Raphael he hadn't notice before – it was almost enchanting…

"Leo!" Don's voice sounded annoyed this time and Leo blinked looking at Donnie, "for god-sakes I been calling your name the past few minutes – Raph's burning up we need to get him back inside."

Leo blushed and quickly replied as Don was now giving him his usual searching look, "wait? Burning up? You mean he is sick?"

"Well I won't know until we get him back into the lab so I can do some tests," Don explained, "but if he is this was not a sickness that came on suddenly he must have been hiding it for a long time."

Nodding Leo picked Raph up, surprised that he was light. Of course, after a year and a half training in the jungle a lot of things were very light to Leo now. Mikey walked up close to Leo giving a pained filled expression, "don't worry Mikey," Leo said trying to give the youngest a comforting smile but it turned into a weak sad smile instead, "Raph is too damn stubborn to be seriously ill."

A small nervous laugh escaped Mike's lips, "yeah I know the flu is probably too afraid of Raphie to infect him." Mikey replied but Leo had noticed the worried expression in those pools of blue.

Don was rather quiet as he watched his brothers silently, Leo knew that secrectly Don was insulted that Raph had never went to him at the beginning. After all Don had always been their 'Doctor' in the family.

As the three made their way home, Leo looked down at Raph again who appeared so fragile it frighten the leader. Where was his hot-headed, rash and stubborn turtle that he loved? Leo paused at that sudden thought and decided to bury it deep inside, emotions like that was not one brother's should have. Why did it appear as if Raph was fighting his own battle? Leonardo couldn't help but have a shaking feeling that Raphael's chi was a lot weaker than usual, and there was so much chaotic energy surrounding his brother Leo wondered if this was more than a simple sickness. "Raph," Leo whispered, "why are you so damn stubborn?"

However, Raphael did not hear Leo as he was struggling with demons that none of his brothers could understand – the kind of demons that haunted him for so long.

* * *

**Note: please review I really appreciate feedback ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: A Silent Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT**

**Thank you everyone for reading this far, as some of you realize I am a huge fan of turtlecest so just a warning this fanfic might not be for you. Pairings are: LeoxRaph and DonxMikey **

**This was probably not one of my best chapters, I had to look at this in every angle as possible, and I had no idea how to start this one after the first one. But I assure you it will get better from here. Please don't forget to review! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 – A Silent Battle**

It was a whimper. Normally, Leo would have realized what the noise was right away, but he had to think as he tried to picture Raphael whimpering – the whimper seemed to not fit him. Getting up from his chair Leo made his way towards the couch, passing Mikey who happen to be curled up on the left side of it - sleeping. The TV was on low to the point anyone that was watching would only hear muffled sounds. The reason for this was Raphael had been moved to the couch.

Leo kneeled down on the ground so he was eye level with the sleeping turtle. It had been three days since Raphael had passed out, during that time he hadn't gain consciousness. Donnie had been doing some tests but so far the turtle was stumped on what was happening – to Leo that was troubling.

Golden brown eyes studied his sick brother before him; Raphael's face was pale, his bandanna was removed and instead a cloth sat just above his eyes. Grabbing the cloth Leo went to wet it in the bucket beside him – the water was still cold which meant Donnie had been in here briefly before disappearing in his lab again.

A whimper had escaped Raph's lips again. It was not loud, which was why Leo at first was unsure of the noise. It was soft, gentle, and very faint. It scared Leo; Raph will yell, he will laugh, he will sneer, he will grunt…but he would never whimper.

Taking his hand to his brother's forehead Leo had almost jumped back in surprise, Raph was burning up. But it was not the type of fever that Leo had learned to detect for being the protective brother he was…no it was higher, it was warmer, and it was dangerous. It was no wonder Raph was whimpering.

"Mikey!" Leo yelled.

Mikey had yelped in surprise having to be awoken so suddenly from his sleep, "huh? Leo? What's up?" Leo handed him the cloth.

"Try to cool down Raph, I'll get Donnie!"

Mikey watched as his older brother ran off in such a panic, he walked up and place the cloth back on Raph's forehead. Unsure what else he could do to help cool Raph down.

Blue-eyes had begun studying his brother. Mikey was not sure on what to think of this rare moment of seeing Raphael so delicate. To Mikey he had looked up to Raphael, how he appeared so tough, so strong, and how nothing waver him. But this was a slap of reality. Mikey had grown up thinking Raphael was invincible. Sure, he may had realized that wasn't the case but Mikey had always admire his brother's strength and spirit. Raph would never give up, he would fight with so much passion and determination that Mikey found he secretly admired his older brother higher than any comic book hero. "Raphie…" Mikey whispered as he laid his head beside him, "please wake up."

* * *

Leo had pushed through Donnie's door to his second room, which was deemed the lab. Don had so much things cluttered around that when Leo came back he decided to give Don the spare room. So Don had created "the lab" and had his room. There was a big fight over this but it turned out to pay off in the end.

"Donnie!" Leo yelled. His brother was on the computer, staring at the screen with a frown on his face.

"What is it Leo?" Don asked dark circles had started to develop under his eyes. Leo knew they were all worried but Don had taken the most beating out of them all – after all as the 'Doctor' of his family Don believed he should know what was wrong with Raph.

"Raph's burning up!"

* * *

_He was burning. He was on fire. He tried to open his mouth to scream in pain but his throat was so dry he couldn't._ _There was nothing but darkness, he couldn't see, he couldn't yell, he couldn't move…there was just the pain. The pain was complete utter agony; it was nothing he ever felt before. It felt as if his very being was being shred into pieces. Raph was growing tired as he continued to fight….he just wanted it to all end. _

Donnie frowned as he watched Raph tossing and turning. He looked down at the thermometer in his hand, it was high. Too high, so high Don wondered if Raph would last any longer.

"Leo," Don said his voice taking a tone that pretty much stated for the next while he was going to be in charge, "run the bath and make sure it is just cold water. Mikey grab all the ice we have in the freezer." As his brothers ran off in a panic Don looked down at Raph.

Master Splinter had sensed it the moment it begun to happen, he walked into the room seeing Don trying to pick up Raphael. "No my son," Splinter stated simply placing a gentle guiding hand on Don's arm.

"But Master Splinter, you don't understand Raphael is burning up, he needs an ice bath before it's too late," Don tried to explain his voice losing some of his usual calm, his voice was shaking now and Don was starting to shake also.

Splinter gave Don an encouraging smile, "trust me my son." When Splinter saw the weak nod from Donatello he walked up and placed a hand on Raphael's forehead, "this is more severe than I thought."

"Master?" Leo asked as he walked into the room about to tell Don about the bath.

"Ah, just who we need," Master Splinter stated.

Don and Leo looked at each other not understanding what their father meant.

"Are you that concern over your brother that you did not notice Leonardo?" There was a bit of disappointment in Splinter's voice, "close your eyes and concentrate Leonardo and you will see the truth."

Leo gave Don an expression that stated, _I have no clue what is happening. _But as Leo always did he listened and trusted his Master's judgement. Closing his eyes Leo cleared his mind of all other thoughts, except for one. He kept thinking of Raphael, how he looked so weak, how his spirit was weaken….that was it!

Concentrating on Raphael's usual presence Leo could feel what it was that Master Splinter was hinting at. When it came to meditation Leo had quickly learned how to detect his brother's different presences. Each one was so unique from the other it was almost interesting.

Mikey's aura is always so energetic. It was never hard for Leo to tell where Mikey was in the lair – his aura was bright, vibrant and flowing.

Donnie was much different than Mikey. His aura was gentle, inviting, calming…when it came to Don, Leo always felt at peace with him around.

Raph's was in a completely different group then the others. His aura was always so carefully guarded, always a mystery. There was only one time when Raph let his guard down around Leo – Leo wished he didn't, his aura for that brief second was so mix up with emotions Leo didn't know up from down.

Because Raphael had carefully guarded his aura, Leo found he could feel Raph's presence as a foreboding type, almost like a hard brick wall that Leo so desperately wanted to know what was on the other side.

Now…that wall was no longer there….

That once flowing aura with jumbled emotions was like a weak stream – fading.

Fear, loneliness, shame and anger - Leo could feel the emotions shimmering from Raphael as if he was feeling them himself.

However, Leo understood. This was no sickness; this was a battle within Raphael himself. But the question was what was he fighting?

Opening his eyes Leo gave his Master a questioning look, "I understand Master Splinter but what is it that he is fighting…"

"That is something I am afraid I cannot explain yet," Master Splinter had answered.

_He knew. _Don's eyes widen as he glare at his father, _how can he not tell us?! _Anger welled up inside Donnie but he had always been the more peaceful one of his brothers. Looking back at Raph tossing on the couch something snap inside Donatello, "how can you just stand there like that?! If you know what is wrong Master do something!" Donnie screamed.

Mikey had came in carrying ice packs when Don had begun screaming, dropping the bags on the ground he looked at his older brother and then to his father. Donnie loomed over Master Splinter; Mikey had never thought Donnie could ever look so devastating.

Turning his innocent blues to Leo's browns, Mikey received an answer through the form of a shrug. Leo was not sure what was happening either.

"My sons I know this may be confusing but you must trust me. Raphael is fighting a battle on his own, a battle he has been struggling with for years," Splinter's voice was calm and comforting but Leo notice how his father's shoulders were slumped. Leo knew his father wished he could do more.

"Can't we just wake him up at least?" Mikey asked, it was painful for him feeling so useless. Eyes moved to watch the struggling turtle on the couch, fighting some battle that Master Splinter knew about, "what if he is being possessed or something?!"

Mikey's eyes widen as he found his over active imagination starting to come up with worst case scenarios, "or maybe he is going to become a mutant like Donnie! Or what if an alien baby is growing inside him! Or what if he is not really Raphie but a different Raphie pretending to be sick and when we sleep he is going to…AH!!!" Mikey screamed and started shaking Leo, "Leo we got to do something!"

Grabbing Mikey's hands and pushing him gently away, "calm down Mikey, I am sure none of that is going to happen."

"You don't know what is wrong with him right?! What if I am right and you'll be sorry when an alien baby tries to suck your brain!"

"Okay, no more late night Alien movies for you Mikey," Donnie stated placing a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "Master Splinter seems to know what is wrong with Raphael."

"That is right Michelangelo; I assure you it is not what you listed." Mikey seemed to calm at the reassuring voice of his father.

Donnie took Mikey's hand, "come on I need some help preparing Raph's meal, and we need to have a talk about your over-active imagination."

Mikey turned to give Leo a look that seemed to say, _help me. _But when Leo stood arms cross showing he was not going to interfere Mikey sighed and let Donnie pull him away.

With Mikey gone, Leo turned to his father to see Master Splinter kneeling in front of Raphael using the cloth to whip away the sweat and grim off of his younger brother's face. Taking a place beside Master Splinter he studied Raph silently.

There was something else he had detected with Raph's presence. Something he couldn't place. His aura felt different….shaking his head, Leo was sure when Master Splinter tells them everything it would begin to make sense.

"He has always been stubborn Leonardo," Splinter said with a sad tone in his voice, "instead of hiding he should have came to me about this. It might be too late."

Leo's eyes widen at that, "but you said!"

"Only to calm your brothers, you are the oldest and I feel I must tell you to prepare yourself for the worst. Normally this would not have been devastating to Raphael if he had come to me earlier, I could have helped guide him through this," fatherly brown eyes looked down at his lap. "Your brother has always been so distant from us – "

Leo placed a hand on Splinter's shoulder, "please Father. Please tell me what I can do to help…"

A sigh escaped Splinter's lips as he turned to tell Leo there was nothing he could do. Then Splinter had remembered when they were young how Raphael would follow Leonardo, the way Raphael would look up to his older brother. Splinter would catch him silently spying on Leonardo training with a look of hope, admiration, and unconditioned love on his face, "talk to him Leonardo, your voice may help bring him hope."

* * *

_He was losing. Raphael sat holding his knees to his chest, the darkness felt so lonely. He could feel tears dripping onto his hands as the burning pain only intensified, eating away at his body and soul. Destroying whatever hope he had left. He was fading; he realized this as Raph stared at his disappearing hand. Clutching his knees closer to his chest he closed his eyes shut, he did not care anymore if he disappeared entirely…he just wanted this pain to stop…_

"_Raphael…" Raph lifted his head. That voice could it be… "I am not sure if you can hear me, but we are here for you."_

_It was! It was Leo's voice. Raph open his mouth to say something but he still couldn't speak. _

"_Please, whatever battle you're fighting, never give up. You can never lose remember Raph, remember when you said that to me." _

_Raph unwrapped his arms from his knees, his hand was becoming solid again. 'Like hell I'll lose!' Raph thought to himself as he stood up, his legs shaking, 'I'll still have let to punch that smirk off your face Leo'_

_The darkness was fading and Raph looked around him as the pain was beginning to subside. _

"_I need you Raph, we all need you," Leo sounded desperate. _

_Raphael realized why the darkness was fading he was surrounded by fire, everywhere he looked there was fire. He felt panic as he tried to move away from the dangerous flame. "You're not alone."_

_Those words made Raph realized he wasn't, he looked through the flame. Reaching out Raph touch the flame to realize his hand was not burning. 'I see,' Raph muttered and smiled, 'thank you Leo.' He walked forward as he was no longer afraid of the burning flames. _

_Instead the flames felt inviting and warm, as if they were casting away the darkest corners of his heart…._

_

* * *

_

Leo looked at Master Splinter; Raphael had stopped tossing and turning. Then something amazing had happened. There was a sudden burst of energy emitting from Raph that Leo gasp in surprise, he had to blink his eyes a few times and try to tone down his well trained senses to be able to see properly again.

Master Splinter stood up after tucking Raphael in, "it seems Raphael has won his battle."

"Master…what was that?" Leo asked his own mind unable to comprehend what he had felt a few minutes ago.

"Acceptance." With that one simple word Master Splinter walked towards his room, "make sure no one disturbs me Leonardo, I have much meditation ahead of me."

Leonardo watched his father disappear through the door, moving closer to Raph he placed his hand on his brother's forehead. The fever was gone. Eyes stared down and Leo blinked his eyes. Raphael was smiling, "Leo…" he muttered in his sleep and curled up on the couch cuddling his blanket close.

A smile fluttered on Leo's face as he stared down at his younger brother.

"Leo!" Mikey sang while walking in trying to balance a hot bowl of soup, Leo glared at Mikey. "Oh yeah…" he lowered his voice.

Donnie walked in looking very annoyed at Mikey and blinked as his eyes notice Raphael, "he's better? Just like that?"

"Yeah," Leo stated and smiled, "just like that Donnie."

Mikey had placed the soup down and hugged Donnie, "yay! Raphie is better!" Donnie had a look of shock on his face; no one could just instantly recover from a fever that hot!

Leo had to silently agree with his brother's expression, searching brown eyes landed on the closed door of his Master's room. Whatever had happened Master Splinter knew. He knew what Raphael was hiding from them. He knew why his brother had ended up fighting for his life. Leo had a sinking feeling that this was just the beginning of something much bigger than him and his family. Secretly, Leo hoped he was ready to face whatever it was Master Splinter was preparing to tell them.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this, I am a bit disappointed in this chapter but I hope things will start to flow much more nicely, sorry about this everyone. Please review I love any feedback possible. **


	3. Chapter 3: The Silent Protector

**Disclaimer – I do not own TMNT**

**Hey everyone thanks for reading this far. You may have realized this particular chapter took awhile; I just started nursing again and have been running around like crazy. I did submit a chapter earlier but hated it for I kind of rushed into what I was thinking. **

**Anyways I apologize for how short this chapter is, I wanted to set it up for the big chapter when all is revealed ^^ **

**Also, I wanted to make a note, I do reread these chapters over a few times and catching grammar errors has never been one of my strong points. Actually grammar has never been one of my strong points. So anyone willing to become a beta reader for me would be greatly appreciated. Please don't forget to review. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 – The Silent Protector**

It was dark. Fingers traced along the sheets underneath him, wrinkled and wet from sweating and tossing through another dream – another nightmare. Raphael placed his arm against his eyes, even the feel of his own skin felt foreign at the moment.

Even though a few days had passed since he had almost died, Raph knew that this was a battle that could never be over. An internal struggle that none of his brothers can begin to comprehend.

His brothers – guilt ate at his heart as he tried to think of something else. Raph had never told them anything, even though each one of them had pressure him to open up. He just couldn't.

_If they knew…._

Raph shook his head; he did not want to think of what would happen. This was his fight, his battle and not his brothers. He couldn't bring them into this, he just couldn't.

"You awake Raph?" Raphael jumped at the sound of Leo's voice. He had not even heard his brother open his door, but sure enough his older brother stood at the doorway.

There was a flicker of light and Raph had realized it was due to the candle Leo was carrying. Leo had a thing for candles. Raph always thought some of them smelt way too strong, secretly though he enjoyed the smell of vanilla and lilacs. Leo stood in his doorway; the candle's light dancing in those golden browns. A lovely smell of lilacs hit Raph's nose and drowning his room with the delicate scent – Raph wondered if Leo knew his secret of what he thought about this scent.

Raphael looked away, "no," he lied as he went to pull the covers over him to hide his face, "now would you get out of my room!"

There was no sound, no sign that Leo stayed or left but Raph knew that getting rid of Leo wouldn't have been that easy. A yelp escaped his throat as the covers were suddenly ripped from his body, sitting up quickly Raph glared at his older brother who now was hovering above him holding the red blanket in his hand.

Luckily, Raph thought to himself, he had switch back to a normal bed awhile ago. If he had been in his hammock he would have fell flat on his face. His hammock had broke and Raph hadn't been able to find one that met his rather picky sleeping needs. Instead he settled for a bed, even though he missed sleeping on his back he had to admit that being able to cuddle into blankets was nice.

Yellow eyes took in the fact that the candle was set on his bedside table; his magazines that were scattered messily on his table were now in a neat little pile. The corners perfectly aligned with each other. Leave it to Leo to perfect even the most simplest of things.

"Raph," Leo said now folding his blanket neatly, "you had another nightmare didn't you?"

Silence had followed as Raph seem more interested at staring at his feet then his older brother, "no Leo, now would you get the fuck out of my room! Normal people sleep at this time of night you know."

The bed moved under Raph as Leo had taken a seat at the edge, "why do you do this every time…" Leo muttered, it didn't sound like a question to Raph more like a thought that Leo had accidently said out-loud.

"Do what Leo?" Raph grumbled, laying back down and curling towards the right of his bed, so he was staring at the wall. The last thing he wanted was for his brother to notice the pain in his eyes.

"Push me away Raph, even now you're doing it. Hiding within this pretend shield of yours, you can't even look me in the eyes," Leo's voice echoed with concern and worry. It was not a foreign tone to Raph, his older brother always felt as if it was his job to protect his brothers from the demons inside and outside.

"Maybe because there is nothing wrong Leo, maybe I just want to get some damn sleep!" Raph grumbled still staring at the wall. His eyes stung with tears but Raph refused to cry, so instead he blinked them away.

Leo's hand touched his shoulder, a gentle brotherly touch. _Leo knew. _A silent curse echoed in Raph's head.

Raphael was right. Leo knew that his brother was still struggling. Leo could have felt it just as easily as if Raph had painted a picture in front of his eyes; a picture that was painted with dark shadows and colours mix in a chaotic swirl, where the lighter colours are lost – it was the very aura that was radiating around Raphael.

There was silence, a long silence. As Raph struggled to not break down under Leo's touch and Leonardo continued to sit there waiting for his younger brother to decide it was time to open up.

"Why Leo…" Raph whispered as he closed his eyes, his body trying to curl into a ball. Raph wanted nothing more than to disappear at this moment. "Why do you know me so well…I hate it…"

"I guess I pay attention to you Raph," Leo whispered pulling his hand away, his heart ache at those words. Why couldn't Raphael just accept his help? Why did he always pull away?

When Leo pulled his hand away Raph felt strange, he wanted Leo to touch him again. To make him feel alive, to feel real, to know that he was not as alone as he felt – he craved Leo and that only made Raphael's heart ache more.

_Tell him; ask him for help…Leo will help you! Stop trying to pretend you can do this alone._

However, Raphael knew he wouldn't. No matter how many times he tried to tell himself too Raph just couldn't drag Leo into this.

"Master Splinter knows about this doesn't he?" Leo finally asked, brown eyes settled on the dancing flame of the candle. The flame appeared tamed as if it was dancing along to an unknown song.

"Yeah," Raph whispered, his voice sounded meek and quiet.

A frown appeared on Leo's face. How could Master Splinter not say anything to him about this? It was not fair; he was the leader after all right? Shouldn't he know what battle his brother was fighting? Shouldn't he be told so he can help?

Turning around Leo stared at Raphael's shell, eyes tracing along the many dents and scars from the battles they had faced throughout their lives. Some of them appeared new to Leo, eyes then travelled to the shaking shoulders of his brother. He noticed the way Raphael was curled up, the way he was trying to draw away.

Leo could feel his heartbreaking; he wanted to reach out, to help him. To bring back that smirk on his face. Leo wanted more than ever for Raph to start yelling at him for practically no reason again.

Lying down beside Raphael Leo pulled him towards his body, wrapping his arms around his younger brother. Raph's shell pressed firmly against his plastron. Leo pressed his forehead against the back of Raphael's head and whispered lightly, "I'm here Raph; I'll always be here for you."

For once Raphael did not pull away; instead he continued to silently cry. Shell pressed into Leo. Leo's arms wrapped around him, holding onto Raph as if he was afraid his brother would break. The smell of lilacs around them, and the flame continued to dance – all of this eventually lulled Raphael into a deep sleep.

A sleep free of dreams – only the smell of Leo…

* * *

Morning came. Raphael stared up at his ceiling, the smell of Leo still lingered but his warm strong arms were no longer around him. Leo was probably up meditating or training – after all it was Leo – morning was probably three hours ago to him.

Raphael felt strange as for once he had a decent sleep.

_Leo…_

His mind thought about his brother. Was it really wrong to love Leonardo as much as he did?

It was hard for Raphael. His heart ached for Leo; his body desire him, his mind thought of him…why….

Why couldn't he just be normal? Why couldn't he love Leo like a brother? Why did he want more? Why did he desire more?

Even though a few years ago Donnie had been curious to see if they were blood related, and found they weren't. Somehow Raph felt as if Leo didn't care – to Leo they were brothers and that was it. Nothing less…and sadly nothing more.

His feelings, his emotions were dangerous and Raphael knew that, he knew he needed to move on.

But…

That was one battle he couldn't win.

Leo was his own guilty pleasure.

Sighing he curled towards the side of his bed staring at the candle...it appeared almost untouched as if it never was lit to begin with.

_Shit. Wondered if Leo noticed?_

Shaking his head at this Raph sat up stretching his body as far as it could go. Ever since that night Raphael had never really felt himself. His very own body was foreign to him – Master Splinter had said over time he would learn. But for now he was just going to have to live with this.

Yellow eyes flashed to the clock, it was ten in the morning. Not the normal time Raph would usually wake up at.

A knock on his door caused Raph to almost jump, "come in." He grumbled trying to still wake up, and get his mind to stop thinking about everything. Why couldn't things just be simple again?

"My son," Master Splinter said closing the door behind him.

Raphael's eyes widen as he made an attempt to appear more decent for his father by quickly grabbing his bandanna and putting it on, "yes master?"

"Leonardo came to me this morning. He is concern," Master Splinter said to him softly, "he explains to me that you feel to him as if your fading, drifting away from us. And he demanded to know what is going on."

Raph looked at his feet, wiggling his toes, feeling the ground underneath them. "Do you think it is time for them to know yet?" Raph muttered.

"Only if you feel ready Raphael, but the longer you wait the more concern your brothers will be, you cannot continue doing this on your own. As each day pass your spirit grows weaker Raphael," Master Splinter walked up to his son, placing a hand on his head. "You have always been the protector of your family Raphael, but there is a time when a warrior needs to realize that they cannot always fight alone."

"But…"

"Your brothers may not like the truth, as you have hated me the very day I told you."

"I never hated you Master," Raphael muttered, "it is just something a young boy should not have been placed with."

"Yes," Splinter replied sadly looking down at the ground, "this has been a long and lonely battle for you Raphael, but one day your brothers will begin to understand."

There was silence, "I don't want them to be unprepared as I was. I think it is time they learn."

With a nod Master Splinter walked towards the door, "then I will gather them my son."

As the door closed behind his father, Raphael laid back down on his bed. He stared at the candle, which was now burning the flame dancing but the candle wick not burning at all. Closing his eyes Raph wondered how he was going to tell his brothers. How he was going to explain to them about the truth…

How each of them, are much more then what they seem.


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets hidden within Truths

**Hey everyone! I apologize how long this took. With school happening I just haven't had the time. Sadly, I also haven't been feeling so confident with my writing so with two and two together it has taken me forever to get this chapter done. **

**Oh and a quick disclaimer I mention a game in here that I own no rights to XD But the game is frigin awesome anyways woot Left 4 Dead XD  
**

**Anyways I hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to review. ^^**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 4 – Secrets hidden within Truths**

It was quiet. So quiet that Raphael was sure if you drop a pin it would sound like a bomb dropping. Only a few moments had passed since Master Splinter came into the room to talk to him. Yet, it felt like ages. Today was the day. Raph had known this day would come, when he would have to tell them his little secret.

Three pairs of eyes were watching him intently. The curious blues of Michelangelo, the calculating ambers of Donatello and the encouraging browns of Leonardo. They all wanted to know, they all desired to know. Yet, Raph knew that they would not like what they were going to hear. The candles were being placed between them, Raphael on one side while Leo, Donnie and Mikey on the other. Master Splinter was placing the candles between them in one straight line. Once he finished his father had taken a seat beside Raphael.

"My sons, I know that you all have questions and both Raphael and I are here to answer them finally," Master Splinter said softly. His voice was a calming gentle wave that instantly vanquishes Raph's nerves. He was sure as long as Master Splinter was beside him this would go by easier. "These candles you see before you," Master Splinter explained sweeping a hand out before him to emphasize where they are, "represents a line – a border."

"A border…to where Master?" Leo instantly chipped in; he was leaning towards them, eyes wide with gleeful anticipation. It was typical of Leo to be clinging onto every word that Master Splinter says.

Master Splinter nodded in approval, his eyes twinkling with delight at his insightful student. "That is right Leonardo. The border is a pathway to another place - another realm." Splinter had paused after that, as all three of the brothers on the other-side looked at each other in confusion.

"Okay!" Mikey chipped in, "so you're saying there is this imaginary wall, and another place is beyond it. So, why the shell is Raphie and you on that side Master Splinter?"

"Because, we belong in this realm Michelangelo," Mikey gave a confused look to Donnie, but it seemed even the residential genius was at a loss for words. "You see my sons. This realm exists amongst our own, but those who are not gifted cannot see the creatures within the realm."

"You mean like ghosts and spirits?" Donatello jumped in, his mind trying to comprehend what was happening. How is any of this making sense? How is Raph able to be part of this realm?

Leo however had suddenly gotten very quiet. His golden browns studying his brother as their Master talked. Raphael had begun fidgeting in the spot, as if he was uncomfortable, his golden orbs downcast finding the ground much more interesting than his own brothers.

"That is something Raphael shall explain," Master Splinter answered Donatello, his fatherly browns turning towards his strangely quiet son.

"They are sort of like ghosts or spirits," Raph muttered his voice a fading whisper in the background, "but they are more than that, they are creatures that won't hesitate to rip you to shreds, I guess I consider them demons."

"Raphael is right my sons, these beings from another realm can hurt and kill the unknowing. They are powerful, they are strong and they are extremely dangerous," Master Splinter blew one of the candles out, "when even the piece of this border is weak or damage, sometimes a human will catch a glimpse of these creatures – "

Donatello eyes widen, "you mean when people claim they saw a spirit it was a glimpse of those creatures?"

"If the human mind cannot make sense of what they are seeing then the mind itself will create a familiar image – you are right Donatello. Ghosts and spirits are things that are not meant to be seen so most likely what humans claim they saw are those demons."

"Okay so evil things that are invisible exist, what does this have to do with Raphie?" Mikey said his voice now an octave higher. He was now looking around him as if expecting the creatures to suddenly attack him.

Master Splinter remained quiet. A sigh came from Raphael's lips as he looked up at his brothers, the candles flames dancing along in those golden orbs, "I have been able to see these creatures since I was a little turtle."

"What?!" Mikey said eyes now widening at that, "can you see them now?! Are they here?! Where?!"

"Calm down Michelangelo, I don't think that is all Raphael has been hiding from us," Leo said dryly now, eyes giving an expression to Raph that seemed to state we will be talking later.

Raphael looked away eyes looking at the corners of the room, knowing they were safe but looking anyways.

"No Michelangelo, they are not here at this moment. Thanks to your older brother Raphael. You see these creatures are only attracted to those of high spiritual energy – which is your chi. But that also means that they can only be hurt by those able to control their chi," Master Splinter explain gently as he put his hand on Raphael's shoulder encouraging him to continue.

"When I was almost killed as a child, it was Master Splinter that saved me – able to drive one of these creatures away with a strange bright light he summoned out of thin air. After that Master Splinter was able to realize that I had always been able to see these creatures – he also realized another thing – " Raphael paused at that his face reddening as he couldn't help but feel embarrassed about all this, "I have a lot of spiritual energy."

Splinter sighed, "it is not just Raphael, I soon realized each of you had a lot of potential. But at such a young age none of you could face the other realm without surviving. So I took you all to the Ancient One where he took you four to have a spell cast on you. This spell would help your energy to remain dormant until the day it is broken."

There was a pause as Donatello looked annoyed and spoke up, "yes if that is true though then Raphael wouldn't be able to see them."

"His growth was already too far advance for any sort of spell to work on him…do you all remember the time I sent Raphael away on some special training," Splinter asked.

"Oh hell yeah! The quietest time of my life!" Mikey got hit in the back of the head by Don for that, "ow! Didn't you say it was to teach Raphie some self-control?"

"Yes, in a way it was. The Ancient One quickly taught him how to control his abilities."

"Wait," Leo said eyes still neutral which made Raphael feel very unsettled. He fidget where he sat as he kept his eyes downcast. "What abilities?"

Master Splinter smirked at that, with a wave of his stick all the candles flames went out and they were in complete darkness. "Raphael my son, kindly show your brothers what you can do…." Raph nodded and stood closing his eyes. Leo blinked as he'd notice that light surrounding his brother again –

"This is so boring…" Mikey whined, "what can he do just stand there with eyes close. I can do that too…"

Leo looked towards Mikey; did he not see the light? Turning to Donnie he noticed his younger brother was looking just as unimpressed as Mikey. Eyes then travelled to Splinter who smiled at Leo giving a simple nod of his head – well that answered his question – Master Splinter was seeing the same thing also.

There was a bright flash of light from Raphael or at least that is what Leonardo saw. "Oh wow!" Leo heard Donnie say suddenly amazed for some reason – Leo had to blink his eyes a few times before he realized what had happen the candles were lit with the same strange coloured flame from before.

But there was more, not only were the candles in front of them were lit but every other candle in the room was lit also.

"Well that is a fast way to brighten up a room!" Mikey exclaimed jumping up, "wow Raphie you have super powers!"

Blushing Raph shook his head, "I don't Mikey now stop it!" He grumbled, hating being put on show like this. He hated his abilities; he always had when he was younger. It was only recent he had been able to control the flames - ever since he had collapsed from that damn fever.

"Master, what about you? How do you know about all this?" Leonardo asked.

Master Splinter smiled, and Raphael knew why. When he was younger he had asked the same question and he was sure they would get the same half-ass answer as before, "I am afraid that is for another time my sons."

Leo opened his mouth to say something but the expression in his Master's eyes seemed to say do not pry. So Leo did exactly that.

"Oh! If Raph has super powers what abilities do we have Master? Can we fly? I want to be able to fly!" Mikey said excitably.

Donatello shook his head, "Mikey this is no joking matter – I don't think having abilities is going to make our lives any easier."

"Donatello is right Michelangelo; this is something you must learn to take seriously. And I am afraid your own personal abilities will have to be discovered over time," Master Splinter smiled at them, "now my sons I will be taking the television as my soaps are on in five minutes. Please take the time to think over this new information. And Raphael do not forget what you have to do." With that Master Splinter left the room. Leaving Raphael with three pairs of curious eyes settling on him.

_Thanks a lot Master…._Raph thought to himself.

Before one of them could open their mouths Raphael stood up, "I have to go," with that he left the room in haste. Leo however quickly followed.

"So Donnie," Mikey said eyes looking at his older brother, "what do you think about all of this?"

Donatello was silent for a bit and shook his head, "I feel a little angry and upset Mikey, how could they have kept this secret for so long."

"Yeah, I know," Mikey whispered blue eyes now staring at the strange coloured burning candles. The flames somehow appeared faint and weak he wondered if anyone noticed, "to think how Raphael has been fighting a whole other battle and ours at the same time."

Donnie nodded as he shook his head, "what else could we have done Mikey, remember we are the ones who haven't awoken our true potential yet. Whatever that may be."

"Yeah…but still…I think we could have helped Raphael emotionally at least. I always hate feeling so useless."

"Me too," Donnie sighed as he shook his head, "want to play a game to get your mind off of it?"

"DO I!" Mikey exclaimed, "let's play some Left 4 Dead! I want to see how many of those zombies we can kill!"

Chuckling Don smiled at his younger brother, "alright Mikey let's go." However, despite the smile deep down Donatello was much more troubled than ever. There was a reason why Raphael had told them now about all of this and not later. And he had a strange inkling feeling that Master Splinter knows much more then even Raphael. When did their family start becoming so secretive? It was very unsettling.

At least he knew he could always count on Mikey on being honest. His dear sweet little brother…

* * *

Leonardo had caught up with Raphael easily, who had taken to the pipes in the sewers to escape. Diving on Raph he pinned his brother to the ground, quickly grabbing both wrists and placing them above his head and using his thighs to pin Raphael's legs under him.

"Let me the fuck go Leo!" Raphael yelled, struggling as much as possible to get Leo off of him. But in his current state that was a lost battle. "What the hell do you want?"

"I want answers Raphael and no more lying to my face, I want the truth, the straight truth. Or is that so hard to ask of you?" Leo sneered, his voice harsh and sharp.

"Maybe it is! I told you everything Leo, now let me the fuck up or else!" Raph growled wishing he could just smack that look off of Leo's face at this moment. Leo just looked down at him and shook his head. "Yeah, you sure did Raph." Leo replied sarcastically.

Raphael looked away, trying to not look Leo in the eyes, knowing what expression would be sitting there. It would be Leonardo's concern look, the kind of look that he wished he could help Raphael but Leo knew he couldn't. Raphael always hated that look; he did not ever want to be the burden of Leo. He just wanted Leo to congratulate him to praise him. Of course Raph would never say that out-loud.

"Look at you. You can barely lift me off you. What if I was Karai again, or Hun, or even Bishop. Raphael please tell me what is weakening you, what is going on, what is it that you or Master Splinter is not telling me. Please." He could feel Raph shaking under him, struggling with anger again. Leonardo just wanted to help Raph, but his damn younger brother was being as stubborn as usual.

"It is none of your damn fuckin business Leo! Now would you just fuck off!" Well, Raphael was never considered the most proper of the turtles.

Leo used one hand to hold both of Raph's wrists which prove to be a challenge as he used the other to force Raph's head to move so they were staring at each other. "It is my damn business Raph, especially since my younger brother is fading and I don't even know why!"

He had calmed. Eyes softening as he saw that concern expression of Leo's, and something else. He had not realize how extremely seductive the position they were in was. Raphael shook his head quickly, _no bad! No thinking that way!_

"Look Leo it is better if you don't know."

"Says you Raph! Tell me please."

More silence had followed and Leo was being extremely patient. Another thing Raphael did not like. After all this was annoying the hell out of him.

"Fine," Raph muttered, "just get the hell off of me please."

Nodding Leon had climbed off taking a seat beside Raph, ready to dive on him if he tried running. But Raphael seemed to know that Leo would just catch him again and took a seat beside his brother. "What Master Splinter said about me having a lot of Spiritual Energy is true…" Raph grumbled. "But what he didn't say is that I been using it to protect all of us. I learned how to create a protective shield; it helps prevent anything of getting in without my notice and prevents anything from the outside to sense the energy inside – if that made any sense…." Raphael muttered eyes downcast a bit.

"Let me guess – this shield – takes a hell of a lot of spirit energy to maintain?"

"Yeah and since you have been awakening your powers lately –"

"What?!" Leo exclaimed now eyes widen.

Raphael chuckled a bit, "wow I realized it even before you. What do you think your sensing abilities come from? Thin air?"

Leo blushed a bit, "no I thought it was normal."

"The way you sense is not normal Leo," Raph said a smirk on his face as he shoved his brother playfully beside him. Only to get a playful punch in the arm from Leo.

"Well okay whatever," Leo said sounding annoyed at Raph. "So Raphael, you been seeing creatures since you were young?"

Raph was silent as he stared straight ahead without answering. Yeah, Leo was right he had. And a lot of them were not pretty. A lot of them gave him nightmares. A lot of them still do.

"You remember when you used to crawl into my bed at night and sneak out before I apparently wake up?" Leo said quickly changing the subject. He didn't want Raph to freeze up on him just yet. He did not want to give Raph any excuse to draw away from him.

"Oh god you knew? Fuck." Raph grumbled sounding embarrassed.

"It's perfectly normal for a brother to seek comfort from an older Raph, you never had to be ashamed of it," Leo said gently.

Raphael shook his head, "like hell I don't Leo. I work hard at building at being the toughest turtle around, the last thing I need is Mikey teasing me because I wanted some comfort."

"You dreamt of the creatures didn't you?"

Raphael grew silent again, why the hell does Leo know him so damn well? Why is he even bringing this crap up?

Before Raph could say anything strong arms had pulled him into a hug, pulling Raphael so that their bodies were mended together. "I'm sorry Raph."

Those three words. Simple. Short. It did not even make sense why Leo was saying them none of it was his fault. But somehow they were words Raphael needed.

He was not sure how long they sat their but eventually Leo pulled away, "will you be alright?"

"Yeah, thanks Leo."

Leo paused looking at Raphael, "you know I have a question. What exactly are your abilities?"

"You know the same old. Can see the creatures and light small flames and modified a shield that is all," Raphael said quickly eyes now looking towards a corner. "Anyways Leo you don't need to stick around, I need to focus on strengthening the shield."

Blinking Leo looked at Raph, knowing there was much more he was probably hiding. But for now he would not push Raph further – he was afraid if he pushed his brother to hard he would break. It was a silly fear considering Raphael had always been the toughest out of them all. But it was his fear none the less.

"Alright see you in a bit," Leo said, knowing it was best if he left he did not want to get blinded by Raph's abilities again.

Raphael watch Leo disappear down the pipe then Raphael turned around eyes narrowing as he was face to face with a demon dog before him. "I don't think so mutt – there is no way in hell that you are getting near Leo," with that he pulled his sais out and rushed towards the creature.

Leo made his way down the pipe he paused as his shell cell begun ringing saying it was Donnie, lifting it to answer he sighed. "What is it Donnie?"

"Is Raphael alright? Mikey and I are worried."

"Yeah he is fine, emotional as always but fine, he should be not too far behind me, see you in a bit Don." Closing his shell cell Leo sighed as he turned around to see if Raph was really following. But instead of seeing Raphael…

A grinning face stared back at him, eyes shimmering pale silver – "hello Leonardo."

"Who the hell…" but before he could say anything something hit him in the back of the head. Leo felt himself falling into the dark abyss the last words of his attacker echoing in his head, "night Leonardo – my pets kill the red one."

_Raphael no!…._but it was too late as Leo was swallowed up by the dark abyss.


	5. Chapter 5: A Bond Deeper Than Blood

**I want to thank everyone for waiting this long sorry it took awhile to get this chapter done. On a more happier note I will be able to write more soon, one more week of school left ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 – A Bond Deeper Than Blood**

Drip, drip, drip.

_Raphael..._

Drip, drip, drip.

_Demons..._

Drip, drip, drip.

_Powers....how can this have happened? _

Slowly Leo began to open his eyes; he felt he was waking up from a heavy dream. His mind was a daze, not even able to form proper sentences within his own thoughts. He struggled just to open those eyelids of his.

Once Leo was able to open his eyes all he saw was just darkness; he could see small silhouettes but not enough to be able to determined where he was. Blinking his eyes, Leo felt he was fighting just to stay awake. He never felt this exhausted before, as if he somehow went through Master Splinter's intense training three times that day.

He used his hands to prop his body up. The sound of metal scraping against stone made him flinch. It took Leo a few minutes to realize it was his chains around his wrists that had made the noise. Sitting up Leo found his eyes were finally adjusted to the darkness. The feel of cold wet stone against his green flesh was enough to tell him he was in a cell. But his golden browns were able to take in the bars before him and as he looked down he stared at the chains binding his wrists and ankles.

A sharp stabbing pain was felt in the back of his head. Leo went to feel it only to come away with what appear to be dried blood on his hands. Slowly what had happened was coming back to him, piece by piece – like a jigsaw puzzle.

Leo remembered the fight him and Raphael got into, how his little brother was starting to appear so weak and fragile. As if Raph was fading away and there was nothing he could do about it. For some reason those very thoughts were more alarming to the young ninja then the very chains on his wrists.

Leo remembered heading back and that strange man, and then the blow to the back of his head....and something important. Something that he needed to remember.

That something was itching his memory, tugging at his mind, begging to come out. Something so important that even thinking about it was sending a feeling of panic throughout his entire body. But what could it have been? The throbbing feeling in his head was not helping much and soon Leo was ready to scream out in frustration.

Here he was; trapped, chained, his entire body aching and instead of trying to find a way out – he was busy trying to dig inside his head for that one memory.

_So, why the hell can't I remember?! _Leo screamed in his head and punched the ground in frustration.

Then it came –through an image. A memory that Leo had implanted in his mind years ago – a mental picture he would never forget. It was of Raphael on the day his brother had first beaten him in a fight. At first Leo was frustrated, he was angry that he had lost to his younger brother. But when Leo had looked up he saw that smile, he saw the twinkle of happiness shimmer in those golden eyes. To Leonardo, that was a special moment for it was not the fake smiles that Raphael hid behind, it was a true smile – a smile that Leo could never forget.

Something fluttered in his stomach drawing Leo away from his own thoughts. He instantly knew what it was his mind was trying to tell him, the last words he heard before he was knocked out, "_my pets kill the red one."_

"Raph!" Leo suddenly yelled, getting to his feet. Ignoring the pain and how his body felt like lead. Leo grabbed a hold of the bars and begun tugging at them, "let me out of here!" He yelled shaking them with all the strength he had left.

Leo had yelled and tugged and pull for what felt like hours, but there was no answer. No sign of any living creature other than himself.

Sinking to the ground, Leo drew his knees to his chest and closed his eyes.

"_Remember Leonardo. The best way to find the answer to a situation is to clear your mind, rest your spirit, and become one within yourself. Then the answer should just stand before you as clear as a picture." _Remembering these words of Master Splinter, Leo took a few calming breaths and started to clear his mind.

But despite how close to meditating he got he kept thinking of Raphael. He wondered if his brother would be alright. He had remember how weak Raph look for it seemed keeping that shield up was draining him. And those tired lines that were appearing around those beautiful pools of sparkling gold. Then there was that weak sad smile that Raphael had started to give to Leo. This was a lone battle that was destroying Raphael and now....now he was trapped here!

"Dammit!" Leo yelled, finding anger rise within him. "Why are you so stupid Leonardo! Why did you get yourself capture! You need to be by his side! You need to help him fight! Why are YOU SO USELESS!" His voice echo down along the walls and he felt different somehow.

Looking around Leo had soon realized the place had become brighter – a bluish glow that was dancing along the walls. He felt stronger, as if his energy was returned to him. He felt revitalized and more alive than ever. He could feel there was people above him, people below him, he could hear the whispers of voices and feel the power around them. It was like a veil had been lifted.

Glancing at his hands he realized it was himself that was glowing. He reached out, Leo did not know what he was doing but he needed to do something to say something. "Raphael be safe..." he whispered. And suddenly he felt heavy again, the light faded and he collapsed on the ground, weaker than ever.

Leo heard the sound of footsteps, and a voice, the same voice of his kidnapper, "well it seems he had some fight left in him."

"Next time Derius, be more careful, we do not want him somehow telling the rat where we are..." The reply was that of a female voice, soft and almost seductive but there was a tone in her voice the kind that could cut your heart in half.

"Don't worry," the man replied which Leo now knew as Derius, "as long as we keep draining his spiritual energy Leonardo won't even be able to bat away a fly." With that Leo heard the steps move away from him, weakly he reached out for anything. His mind was a blur...but all he could think of was Raphael and his family.

_Please be safe._ He thought as he reached out towards the bars, but eventually even exhaustion had beaten the dedicated leader.

* * *

It was a nightmare. At least that was what Raphael felt as he found himself huffing and puffing, his weakened injured body only seeming to give the shadow hounds an even hungrier glint in those crimson orbs. He had no idea where they all came from, all he knew something was not right. And the fact that he was going to come out of this alive no matter what.

Raphael was covered in claw marks and bite marks. Areas of his skin burning from the acidic like saliva that the shadow hounds possessed. But despite that he gripped harder upon his burning sais, shimmering with the golden red light of his powers.

He sliced across the exposed belly of one of the hounds that was brave enough to attack him. The creature writhed on the ground whimpering in pain as it burn into the ground becoming part of the shadows once again. Another one went to bite Raphael's tail, only to have it kicked in the face and a sai stabbed into its left eye. The creature yelped and hit the ground disappearing within the darkness.

More surrounded Raphael, biting and growling. Each one wanting a piece of him. The ninja knew that these were just minor demons, useless since they really only had one purpose and that is to serve a master. But to be able to summon this many Raphael had a feeling there was someone powerful behind these creatures. That made the turtle uneasy inside.

One went to dive at him again. They did not attack at once afraid of the light that surrounded Raphael. He went to slice at the creature only to notice his sais were no longer glowing as bright. "Shit!" He yelled as he stabbed the creature with both sais. The creature now injured slinked back to his companions. This time not disappearing like the others.

Raphael now knew he was in trouble. The shield he worked so hard to keep up over the years was weakening and his own spiritual energy was like a flickering candle light, ready to be put out for good any minute. _This is bad. _Raphael thought as he stabbed one more hound before escaping down the path Leo went. He needed to get to Master Splinter. It was the only way he was getting out of this alive.

Raphael kept on running ignoring the puddles of sewer water before him, the sting of his many scratches and cuts. He had been fighting for hours and he was exhausted. But he kept going determined to protect his family, determined to live.

He was almost there, so close. _Heh, another time I cheated death, _Raphael thought. But then Raphael tripped over something feeling a sharp pain in his foot. Gritting his teeth to stop himself from screaming he glanced at the object that even dare to trip him. Only to find....Leo's katanas. One of them was now stained with blood from his foot.

"Leo?" Raph called out. He flinched at the sound of his voice. The shrill tone of panic and the depression mix together made his voice sound so meek, something that was not like him. Taking a deep breath he told himself everything was alright he just needed to call out again – calmer this time. Before he could even call out for his brother a second time, a hound dived on him sinking teeth into Raph's right shoulder.

Raphael felt the saliva begin to burn through his flesh, eating away, causing even more agony. Before he could even react and try to get the hound off him. Another had grabbed his leg and glancing in front of him Raph saw as more was approaching.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Like the movies. He watched as his demise approached closer and struggled to get the two hounds off him. But Raphael knew...he did not stand a chance.

_It can't be..._he thought through gritted teeth as he tried to shake the dogs off him, _I am going to die here, and Leo....who is going to save Leo!_

Then as if his thoughts were the same he heard a voice in his head, but not any voice, a voice that Raph would always secretly treasure – Leo's. "Raphael be safe..." Those words were enough. He could feel Leo as if he was standing before him.

He could tell Leo was scared but determined, he could feel how weak Leo was....then he felt nothing. Well, except a sudden burst of energy unlike any other. Closing his eyes Raphael called upon his powers, drawing upon his chi. His spiritual energy! He had never felt this much power ever before. It felt so strange! He felt more alive than ever before.

The hounds on him yelped as they burnt alive. He then turned towards the shadow hounds coming towards him. Anger rising up as Raphael thought about Leo, whoever took Leonardo was going to pay!

Then his body felt like it was on fire! It was burning! It was agony! He fell to the ground writhing in pain! Screaming for it to stop! Then he felt nothing...opening his eyes he weakly looked at Leo's katana the one that had cut his foot.

_Leo...._Raphael thought...then he noticed ashes falling on the blade, many ashes dancing as they made their way to the ground.

_What....._but the thought had never finished as Raphael collapsed.

* * *

**This one is much shorter but I hope everyone enjoys this! Please review ^^ **


	6. Chapter 6: Filling the Void

**Well, Chapter 6 yay! Wow can't believe I even got this far XD Thanks everyone for reading ^^ **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 – Filling the Void**

_Trouble._ It tugged at the back of his mind as he tried to clear his head.

_Danger._ It was making his instincts tell him they needed to flee.

A feeling so deep that normally he would have collected his sons and left already but there was still two missing. Their auras where no longer within reach and he begun to fear the worst. A fear that haunted him since the very day he had found the young turtles. A fear that only a father could truly understand. Opening his eyes he stared at his two other sons.

A small smile spread on the old rat's face. He just could not help but smile with pride at the sight of each of his teenage sons. They were his pride and joy. His everything. His very world. And Splinter could not ask for anything more precious than them.

Michelangelo was playing a game, but Splinter could catch those baby blues glancing from the screen towards the entrance. Even though he is the youngest of the turtles Michelangelo is the most skilled in the art of ninjitsu – now if only Splinter could get him to focus then the orange ninja would be almost unstoppable.

Those fatherly eyes then travelled to Donatello, who appeared as if he was interested in his current project on his work bench. The one that was conveniently placed in front of the entrance instead of his lab. The brightest and smartest of the turtles, Splinter knew that without Donatello they would be lost.

Then he looked towards the entrance himself, hoping and willing for the hot-head and the calm calculative leader to walk in. But they didn't. Instead a sudden shudder overcame him and pretty soon Splinter knew what it meant.

It felt like a warm wave that wash over his body and then it was gone leaving just a cold chill. It meant only one thing – The shield had fallen.

Standing up his two sons was already looking towards their father, curious browns and fearful blues both with questioning expressions. _They felt it also. _Splinter thought with pride, pretty soon their powers would awaken, slowly.

"My sons go find your brothers," Splinter commanded trying to sound calm but the old rat felt the panic begin to form in the pit of his stomach. Donatello looked towards Michelangelo, "now!" Splinter commanded. The two left quickly through the entrance in a hurry, they did not need to be told twice. They were just as worried as Splinter.

Turning around Splinter took a deep breath, "Derius," he said calmly, "nice of you to visit."

"My pleasure Splinter Hamato."

* * *

The two turtles had moved in silence, with speed and accuracy, not even making a sound. Something that was strange and eerie for Michelangelo. Donnie watched the shell of his younger brother. Both blending in the shadows as their years of training had taught them.

Donatello was so busy paying attention to the sudden serious Mikey that he tripped over a rock instinctively using his hand to stop the fall against the wall, "ouch!" Donnie yells suddenly his voice ringing along the tunnels. Mikey turned around giving a smirk as if saying for once I didn't ruin it. But that smirk had turn into a frown.

"Donnie!" Mikey said worried rushing to the side of his brother who was now cradling his right hand, "what happen?"

"I don't know," Donnie said his voice strained with the pain, "I just touched the wall and it burnt my hand." As if to show what he meant he held his hand out. The olive green skin was blistering and was actually starting up a pinkish hue. "At least it wasn't too bad of a burn."

"Yeah, man, that looks painful though," Mikey said with a sad look in those innocent blues.

Nodding Don stood up and looked to the wall; he saw where he had placed his hand. It was a pipe, one of the water pipes. "Heat can end up travelling along metal, but this should be cold water not hot water..." Donnie muttered and let his browns travel along the pipe. "Mikey lets follow this pipe maybe it will lead us to where Leo and Raph are."

Nodding Mikey went to walk ahead and paused, "no more touching the pipe ok Donnie." He said with a joking smirk.

"Yeah I think I learn my lesson Mikey..." Donnie muttered annoyed. "I'm not three, unlike someone I know."

"Yeah Raphie acts so young sometimes," Mikey was quick to pipe in.

Chuckling nervously the brothers continued their search, wondering what it was that was waiting for them at the end of the pipe. Knowing the luck of their family, they had a feeling it was not a good thing.

* * *

_Swing. Swing. Swing. Kick. Swing. _

_It was a well known drill to Leonardo as he practice in a meadow. One full of colourful flowers that was only native to Japan. The ninja did not question why he was here; instead he decided to enjoy it. It was so peaceful, so perfect. Serenity he had been searching for so many years. But..._

_He paused in his training, as he looked around. Master Splinter was sitting on a blanket in front of him drinking green tea, the smell of the incense reaching Leonardo's nose, "what is wrong my son why are you so hesitant in your morning drills?" _

_Leo looked around; he wasn't sure what it was that was bothering him. But it was there as if something was missing. "I don't know Master," Leo replied honestly, "I feel a dark hole inside me, an emptiness I cannot fill."_

"_That is normal my son, you have yet to complete your desires and your dreams. But the question you must ask yourself what is it that you have to complete?"_

"_Become a ninja master of course," Leo said calmly. It had been his dream since he was a child, his desire since he was young. _

"_But my son, you're already a master."_

_Leonardo blinked and looked down realizing he was wearing the medallion that Master Splinter had given him. But if that was true...then why did he feel so empty still? Leo looked around; the flowers were dying before his eyes, withering away. Turning back to his Master, Splinter was beginning to fade. "Wait Master don't leave me!"_

"_Look inside yourself Leonardo, look beyond the plain path and trust your heart."_

"_The plain path?' Leo whispered as the world around him faded into darkness and a blue path appeared before him. Leo took one step and paused...no...This was the plain path. He did not want to go that way, he wanted to go back. Turning around he took a step into the darkness. _

_Suddenly a path appeared before him, red and glowing, with roses lining it. He begins to walk down the path his eyes narrow with determination. Leo did not know what it was that was driving him, but someone needed him. Someone needed his help! And he would do anything, anything for this person. _

* * *

"Raph!" Donnie yelled his voice an octave higher.

Both brothers ran up ignoring the ash that was falling and the crisp dry ground. There was a cling as Mikey hit something on the ground and blinked, it couldn't be could it? "Leo's sword!" Mikey yelled suddenly.

"Mikey wait!" Don warned but it was too late as Mikey yelped and drop the blade. "What the?" Donnie gently grabbed Mikey's hand and made sure the burn was not too bad. "I was trying to say that there was obviously a huge fire here so touching Leo's swords can end up burning you."

"Well why the hell did you not say so sooner!" Mikey complained tears stinging his eyes as he cradled his hand. But after another glance at Raph, Mikey instantly forgot his injury.

Lying on the ground, Raph was reaching towards one of Leo's blades. His bandanna was no more than an ashen mess on the ground before him, along with anything else he was wearing. He had bite marks and scratch marks everywhere a pool of blood had begun collecting around Raphael from his many wounds. It was weird how the only thing that wasn't burnt was Leo's blades.

Mikey moved closer eyes taking in the painful expression on the hot-headed turtles face which was much paler than usual. If Mikey thought he looked bad when he was sick now....now Raphael looked like he was only a finger's throw away from death.

Donnie reaches out to touch Raph but barely even got close to him as he pulled his hand quickly away. "Don't touch him Mikey, he is much hotter than the swords." Donnie explained.

"But, then how do we get him back to Master Splinter?"

"I'm thinking...." Don said as he scanned the area thinking of what he can use.

Looking around Mikey stood up and paused he notice something on the blade. Bending down he looked..._it was blood? _Eyes traced towards Raphael seeing a blade like cut unlike the many other wounds on his brother, a cut that only a katana can make...a crude one. The kind that one would make if they accidently stub their toe with a sword....

Quickly getting up he looked around Raphael. His belt, only one side survived the fire, the part wrapped around his shell it had droplets of blood all over it and sadly there was only one sai that manage to survive. He also found the other katana with droplets of blood on it and not burnt either.

"Don!" Mikey exclaimed. "It's his blood."

"What?" Don asked looking at Mikey as if he was crazy.

Mikey pointed at the katana, "his blood protects anything from his powers."

Don's eyes widen the expression he would usually get when a light goes off in his head. "Like a failsafe device!"

"Umm, yeah okay..." Mikey said giving Don a look that said he didn't understand.

Don hug Mikey, "never thought I would say this...but you're a genius MIkey!"

"A genius? Really?"

"Don't let it go to your head Mikey," Don said giving him a whack in the back of the head. He kneeled by the pool of blood around Raph and took a deep breath, "the things I do for my brothers..." Donnie muttered and begins to smear himself in Raphael's blood.

Mikey sat down beside Don, "let me help – it's kind of like finger painting."

"Yeah....not exactly." Don said shaking his head as both brothers begin to work at painting Donnie.

* * *

_As Leo continued down the path he notice the glow was growing faint, the roses where beginning to wither. He urge himself to move faster. _

_Then Leo saw what it was. What it was that had been bothering him. Or rather who it was. "Raph!" Leo exclaimed rushing to the side of his bleeding dying brother. "Raph? Raph? Raphael wake up!" Leo said his voice sounded meek, distant, not himself. This had to be a dream right?_

"_Please, wake up! I can't...I can't live without you!" Tears stung his eyes, they begin to fall. The droplets landing on the broken body before him. "Please Raph, wake up....please..." he whispered. _

_Then he knew what it was, Leo begin to realize what Master Splinter had meant. This was what he wanted, what he desires, what he needs. He loves Raphael! He loves him more than anything in the world! _

"_Raphael, wake up. I love you, I need you! Just please call me fearless again, or hit me...or do something...." _

_But there was nothing, no reply, no remark, just the faint sounds of distant breathing, the breath sounds of someone fighting for their life. _

* * *

"Got him?" Mikey asked lightly as he helped balance Raph on Don's back some more.

"Yeah, make sure there is no way he can move around too much we need to get him back to the lair soon," Donnie explained. Raphael was lighter than Donnie thought. It felt weird being covered in his brother's blood. Without Raphael's powers wanting to burn him alive his brother's skin felt cold and clammy to the touch. Not the best sign. "Call Master Splinter, tell him we got Raphael."

Mikey picked up the shell cell only to have it ring in his hands before he did anything, "hello?" Mikey answered.

"My sons!" Master Splinter's voice had the sound of panic to it, "don't go back to the lair, stay as physically close to Raphael as you can, leave and hide somewhere...." then there was the sound of something smashing and then the busy tone.

If Mikey's face could go paler it was at this moment, "Donnie?" He asked weakly.

It was too much. Raphael dying on his back, Leo disappeared and god knows what happen to him, and now the only safe haven they had was consider unsafe. Don wanted to run to his father's aid, he wanted to help but at this moment he knew what his priorities where. Raphael and Michelangelo must be kept safe and as the oldest here he had to make the hardest decision in his entire life.

"Come on Mikey..." Mikey nodded weakly and followed Donnie down the tunnels. How come his entire family was falling apart in just one night? This wasn't fair.

* * *

_Leo cradled his brother close, wishing he could turn back time....he could feel Raphael's spirit fading, growing weaker. Leaning close to his brother Leo did what he wanted to always do. _

_He kiss those lips, pressing Raphael close to him, tears dripping from his eyes creating many more little pools of tears on his brother. Then there was a glow, a bluish glow, a gentle washing light. And Leo felt Raphael respond, kiss him back. The roses bloomed. The reddish glow became a lovely bright light and a meadow of roses was suddenly born all around them._

_Pulling away Leo looked down at Raphael and those twinkling golden eyes, "hey fearless." Raphael whispered with a smile. _

_Just as Leo open his mouth to respond he felt pain, agonizing pain...everything crumbled away and he felt like he was falling!_

_

* * *

_

Leo awoke with a start and he had realized the pain was from one of the guards kicking his side which was obvious more than once. "Good your alive..." the guard said throwing down what appeared like slop on a plate, "enjoy dinner." The guard replied gruffly and left closing the bars behind him.

Just as Leo was about to eat the sound of the door open and the light brighten in the room again, adjusting to the light he heard the cell door beside him open and the sound of someone being tossed in. Finally able to see Leo's eyes widen as he stared at the broken mess of, "father?"

* * *

**Well the end of Chapter 6 I hope you all enjoy it just as much as I did writing it! Please review I always enjoy feedback and comments!**


	7. Chapter 7: From the Ashes

**Well it took me almost forever but here is Chapter 7, I really hope you all enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 – From the Ashes **

"Leo! Leo! Leo!" Raphael screamed reaching up in the air as if he was falling from a building. He sat up quickly, his face covered in sweat. His breathing was rapid as Raph tried to calm himself. His heart felt like it was pounding against his plastron. What had just happen? All he could remember was pain and a dream....it was faint at first. The kind of feeling one gets after waking up and tries to remember their dream.

A hand touched his right shoulder and Raph looked up his golden yellow eyes settling on concern ambers, "Raph you need to calm down, take deep breaths, and slow your breathing down."

Raphael followed his older brother's instructions, his mind quickly remembering everything that happened. Once he calmed down his breathing he was able to think with a clear head. Donnie pulled away his hand. Looking around he'd notice they were no longer in the sewers but an abandoned building.

"Where is Leo? Master Splinter? Guys say something! What the fuck happened?" Golden eyes landed on the blood that was on Donnie, "Don! You okay?" Raphael asked now looking over his brother trying to find why he was covered in blood.

Donnie looked at him sadly and Mikey shook his head. Don grabbed Raph's hands and moved them away from him. "Raph," Don said shaking his head, "we have no idea where they are. And this is not my blood."

"Yeah, while you were out I checked back at the old lair, it is trashed and no sign of Master Splinter...just this..." Mikey put down their father's walking stick. "And about Leo this was all we found around you..." Mikey placed Leo's weapons down on the ground in front of him.

Raphael crawled up to the weapons his fingers tracing along them gently, "they're really gone?" Raph whispered his voice was shaking, his entire body was shaking. "And who's blood was it Donnie!" Raph demanded as he tried to calm his anger down.

"Careful Raph, your major wounds may have somehow healed but you still got some that need healing also," Don said placing both hands on Raph's shoulders. "The blood is yours Raphael," Don said forcing Raph to sit back down, this time keeping a firm grip on the idiot of a brother of his.

"Somehow healed?" Raphael asked trying to shove Donnie away from him but he was too weak to do so.

"Yeah there was this bright shiny light blue glowing thingy around you and poof you were suddenly all better!" Mikey exclaimed.

Silence followed Raphael as he remembered the dream his own fingers touched his beak gently. It was a ghost of a touch to him, a phantom of some distant memory – nothing like a lingering dream. The warmth that washed over his body, the whispers of the petals of roses, the touch of Leo against his own and the completeness he felt a feeling Raph had sought to fill the void of his for years. The need, the desire, the desperation that Leo displayed in the very kiss....all of it was a dream right? It had to be. It was too good to be true.

"Raph?" Don asked gently, "you okay?"

"No!" Raph growled, blushing, realizing he had been silent for awhile now. He stood up ignoring the protests of Don and Mikey and shoved Donnie away from him, "I am not fuckin okay alright! I dedicated all my life to protect everyone and I failed. The shield failed and it was all because of my own damn weakness! Leo is gone! Father is gone! And now...now were nothing but sitting ducks! So no, I am not fuckin okay!"

Mikey looked down at the weapons of his missing family members and picked them up holding them towards Raph, "Raphie...it wasn't your fault, and Leo and Master are tough, I am sure wherever they are – they are alive – waiting...waiting for us to rescue them!"

"Mikey..." Don said making his voice gentle as it can be, "we do not have any proof they are alive. We don't even know if they were kidnapped in the first place."

"No Donnie! For once ignore your voice of logic! We need to believe in them! Because...because we are family! And that is what family do for each other!" Mikey yelled tears stinging his eyes. "We have to believe that somehow they're alive, that somehow we will find them!"

Donnie blinked looking at his younger brother and gave a sigh of exhaustion. He pulled Mikey in his arms holding his brother close, "it is alright Mikey, we'll find a way."

Raphael watched them silent. He felt an anger he hadn't felt for years, the silent kind forming in the pits of his very soul. Hatred, uncontrollable rage, a desire to take down whoever did this! He wanted to hurt them just as they had hurt his family! But, Raphael did what he always did with this kind of anger, he buried it. Knowing when it was time, he would unleash this rage – especially if this person had even thought about killing Leonardo and Master Splinter.

Walking to both his brothers Raph placed a hand on Don's shoulder and another on Mikey's, "they're alive. I know it." It was a lie, Raphael did not know it. How could he know? In truth deep down he felt despair – after all when messing with creatures from the other realm how could he expect both Leonardo and Master Splinter to survive! How could he expect them to be able to last as long as he did?

This feeling was enough to make Raphael fall to his knees the dizziness he had ignored since he woke up was starting to take over. Donatello was there by his side, "your right Raph, they have to be alive. Mikey help me get him up. You lost way too much blood – "

"And your chi is pretty weak Raphie," Mikey said which earned him a smirk from Raphael.

"Heh, you and Leo were always good at that stuff....it kind of makes sense...." Raph muttered as both brothers helped him up. The last part of his sentence earned a questioning expression from Mikey.

Don shook his head, "anyways I think it is about time we pay some old friends a visit. Give you time to rest Raph, and myself a much needed shower." All three knew the truth, they would need time to think, to plan, to figure out how to find their lost brother and master.

* * *

April sighed as she cleaned up around her passed out husband on the couch, he was still wearing his hockey mask the strings caught in his hair. One hand holding the remote for the television while the other hand was holding a hockey stick, "geez Case..." April said with only love in her voice.

A knock on the door caused the snoring Casey to suddenly jump up, "what! I got them April!" He yelled swinging his stick around, April duck and pushed Casey back on the couch, "Casey Jones! It is just the door." She explained with a chuckle.

"Oh..." Casey said his face reddening a bit, "sorry honey."

Another knock, this time more urgent caused April to rush to the door, opening it she gasped. Standing before was Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. Donnie was holding Raph, his left arm swung around his older brother, who was dressed in bandages. While Donnie himself was covered in what appeared to be blood. Mikey was carrying something wrapped in cloth.

"Sorry April," Mikey said, "but we did not know where else to go."

"Come in guys, you know you're always welcome here, your family after all," April said. Casey rushed to the door, "here Don let me take him."

"I can damn well walk on my own..." Raph muttered.

Casey shook his head, "come on pal. Let me help you out." Raphael grumbled something as Casey laid him down on the couch gently.

April closed the door as Donnie and Mikey walked in, "umm Don you okay?"

"Yeah April, it isn't my blood," he explained as Mikey and Don turned to look at Raph who instantly passed out. "It kind of has been a long day. And trust me April it is a very long story."

Glancing at their faces April quickly noted the lack of Leo and Master Splinter, something wasn't right, "okay guys, but first I'll make some tea. Don you can take a shower. Also I'll put on some pizza you all look hungry."

"I should look after Raph," Don protested.

"No Donatello," April said quickly hands on her hips, "let Casey look after him, he may be a bonehead –"

"Hey!" Case chipped in, "I kind of resent that remark!"

A smile went on April's face, "but he is also Raphael's best friend, he will take good care of your brother. You need time to calm down Donnie. Then when everyone is settled, in a better frame of mind, I am dying to hear what has happened."

With that April handed Don a towel and pushed him towards the washroom. Donnie could not help but smile – he could always count on April being their voice of reason.

* * *

"Master! MASTER! Wake up!" Leo yelled shaking his father gently. What had happened? Where are his brothers? If his master was here then it meant the shield was down and if the shield was down.....then it meant.....

"Raphael..." Leo whispered his name; the sound of it was weak and distant. "Then it was all but a dream...." He muttered to himself sadly – was it too late to tell Raphael how he felt?

"My son..." Master Splinter said weakly and Leo was instantly by his side, "my son...ah I am glad you are safe....Where is your brother?"

Leo looked away, "sorry Master he is not here..." Silence was exchange between the both of them, "what about the others!" Leo asked, trying his best to ignore the fact that Raphael may be dead. He knew his brother better than anyone. Raph was not dead. He just couldn't be. In truth Leo was sure Raphael was too damn stubborn to even die.

"They are safe, I sent them to look for you and your brother," Splinter stated as he went to sit up, Leo helped him by lifting the weight of his master's chains. Splinter closed his eyes, "I can't feel anything. There must be a magical block on this cell."

"Really?" Leo asked looking around, "I was able to sense until they said they drained my spiritual energy."

Master Splinter turned to look at Leo eyes wide, "is that true my son?" Leo nodded, and blinked in surprise as Master Splinter touched his face. "I see..."

"See what?"

"The bond between you and your brothers are strong, stronger than I believed," Master Splinter replied solemnly. "This bond has connected your spirits in many different ways...but..." he paused as if he noticed something. "Anyways my son, I believe we are in the other realm."

Leonardo blinked, those golden browns staring in disbelief, "what do you mean, Master?"

Splinter sighed and crossed his legs in front of Leo, "Leonardo my son, let us meditate together. You are panicking my son."

"No! I am not Master! Please! I am tired of all these secrets! I am tired of being left out of everything I need to know everything...please father! Please tell me," Leo pleaded, "I need to know if Raphael died he did not die for nothing."

Splinter gave his son a look, the kind of look that made Leo give in and do whatever his father says. He crossed his legs trying to calm his ever trouble mind. But he couldn't – he kept thinking of things...especially Raphael and that tender kiss in such a beautiful place. Something about those roses...what did they mean?

"My son, your mind is clouded," Splinter said touching Leonardo's cheek gently with his fingers.

"Sorry Master but I can't meditate," Leo answered looking away in shame. "Clearing my head has never been this difficult."

"I see..." Splinter answered looking at Leonardo, "I see..." he muttered this time mostly to himself. "Then my son, I think it is time I explained everything to you. No more secrets, no more lies, and no more hidden truths."

* * *

Donnie sighed as the warm water washed over his body, washing away the blood of his injured brother. He had remembered how close Raphael was to death. Than that light – it was no mere coincidence that it happened at that exact moment. Don was sure somehow in some way Leo had saved Raph, and if that was true then the leader had to be alive.

The sound of the door opening and closing made Don look outside the tub, "hey Mikey."

Stepping in the shower Mikey smirked, "thought you could use some company."

"Yeah, your company is always welcomed."

"Really? Last time I remember you were screaming at me to get out of your lab," Mikey said as he walked into the shower, a smirk on his face as he surveyed his brother covered in water.

"Well if you didn't ask a million questions at a time than I wouldn't have, and also if you just stop fiddling with my stuff, and begging for attention, and..." Donnie muttered.

Mikey smirked as he forced Don to face him, "ah there is that smile, thought I wouldn't see it again."

Don smiled weakly at Mikey, "yeah...wait?" Suddenly he blushed, "Mikey why did you come in here! What if we get caught?"

"Geez relax Donnie, we haven't gotten caught this far," Mikey purred playfully as he moved closer to Don his arms wrapping around him.

"Mikey..." Don said his name meaning it as a warning but instead came out as a whispered filled with nothing but love and need. But not that kind of need....

Mikey smiled pulling Don into a hug, easily picking up what his love needed, "relax, I had a feeling you needed some comfort, and as your lover it is my job to do so."

Don rested his head against Mikey's plastron, the sound of the water beating against his shell and the sound of Mikey's own beating heart calmed Donnie down immensely. "Mikey, were at a dead end." He said with a hopeless sigh.

"I know," Mikey said and shook his head, "I am just as worried as you...and the fact what Raph did back in the sewers...and that weird mystical light show that healed him. I really think we are way over our heads here. But you felt it earlier didn't you?"

"You mean when we were back at the lair? Yeah. It was scary; it almost felt like a piece of me was dying..." Don whispered his voice barely audible.

Mikey pulled Don even closer, the fear was overwhelming for him, "yeah, it was weird, I felt the same way. I think it had something to do with Raphael. I wish Master Splinter was here, he could explain everything like before."

"We can't always rely on him or Leo; this is something we have to figure out Mikey. But at least we still have each other," Don said pulling away so he could comfort his brother this time. He wrapped his arms around Mikey's shell pulling him close and placing a tender loving kiss on his beak, "we'll get through this together, like we always do."

Mikey smiled giving the same tender kiss back and wrapped his arms around Donnie burying his head into his older brother's plastron, "yeah but...it is not us I am worried about."

"Shh, let's not think about that right now," Don caressed Mikey's shell, "let's just enjoy our shower."

"Hmm...I think I can do that!" Mikey answered with a wink.

"Good...cause_ serious_ Mikey was starting to scare me," Don said with a chuckle.

"Hey!" Mikey protested, but smiled up at Donnie anyways. "I could be _needy_ Mikey if you want...."

A blush instantly went on Donnie's face, "I would like that...."

* * *

Silence had followed as the two brothers sat beside the now awoken Raphael, they had explained what they could but now all eyes were turn to him. They all knew there was much more to this story so much more. "Stop looking at me like that!" Raph growled and got a pat from Casey on his shell.

"Hey pal, it is alright, we're not your enemies here," Casey said gently.

Mikey smiled between his mouthfuls of pizza, "yeah Raphie! Come on not like we will be mad."

"We're here for you Raph despite the fact you kept secrets from us, we are your brothers and no matter what we support you," Donnie said gently, drinking his tea slowly.

April handed Raphael a cup of tea, "two sugars, how you like it Raph."

"Thanks April," Raph replied and looked down at the cup of tea, thinking how Leo would always takes his plain no matter what kind of tea it was. Thinking of Leo made his heart ache and his anger rise even more. But glancing at his brothers he instantly calm down, "it all started..."

* * *

"Your brother was young Leonardo, when he first displayed his powers. He was a frighten young boy terrified of everything because of that he develop anger as a way to deal with the strange sightings he would witness," Master Splinter started as Leo tried his best to clean his Master's wounds with the cloth from his belt.

"You see your brother had become a target and pretty soon all of you were targets of the other realm," his voice echoed with a sad tone. "I do not have talents as powerful as your brother and I was fearful I would not be able to protect any of you. So I visited the Ancient One."

Leo looked up, "to have the spell cast on us right Master?"

"That is true my son," Splinter appeared almost uncomfortable as if he was not sure if he should continue or not, "but you see the spell was cast on you three by Raphael," Splinter explained.

Leo paused, "it was Raph?" His voice was neutral but something dangerous had flashed in those golden browns.

Splinter nodded, "Raphael was trained by the Ancient One to control his abilities, and so he taught Raphael quickly how to use his aura to hide other auras or in this case to contain them."

"What? How can you let a child be in charge of that! I mean it must have drained his energy daily!" Leo yelled angrily. It was rare for him to get mad at his Master but deep down he felt this was the last straw.

"Please my son, I understand your concern but let me finish my story," Splinter asked lightly. Leo nodded and continued tending to his Master's wounds, the anger still clearly visible in the way Leo held himself. "Yes, it was a hard decision to make but I realized it was the only one I had at the time. Strangely it did not seem to drain your brother, and I soon discovered it was because of an invisible bond between the four of you – A bond that has somehow connected you four and your abilities."

"Over the years this bond grew stronger and soon Raphael was also finding it more difficult to contain everyone's abilities. He decided he needed to do something else to protect everyone and that was a shield, but to create this shield Raphael would need more training," Splinter had paused in this to take a breather. "The only issue is that once Raphael was gone you three would become the victim of every creature out there, so I took you three to where the Ancient One lived and the Ancient One went off to train your brother." Leo pulled away, he had finished bandaging his Master, his anger now calmed, and instead his curiosity peaked.

Splinter looked down at his wounds admiring his son's work, "it was during this time that the Ancient One came back without Raphael...a demon name Derius had taken him." A sad look overcame Splinter's face as he looked away from Leo, "we spent a week trying to find your brother. He had returned on his own – beaten but very much alive and full of so much rage."

"The nightmares?" Leo asked slowly. "That was when they started for Raphael?" _The exact same demon that captured us, _Leo thought to himself knowing there was no need to point it out.

Splinter nodded, "Yes Leonardo that was when your brother was plague with nightmares." He then sighed, "Raphael would not speak of what happen. Instead he said he learned things – he knew how to create a shield now and even knew other things the Ancient One had never trained him in. When I tried to confront him on this he would just mutter it was nothing and..."

"Draw himself away from you," Leo muttered. He knew what his Master was feeling. He hated how Raphael would always draw himself away from him...

"Yes," Master Splinter answered fatherly browns now looking at Leo, "the night before we returned back to New York City, Derius came to me. He was somehow weakened greatly and he was angry. He claimed that one day he would come back and seek revenge against Raphael – unless Raphael stayed out of his future business."

Leonardo looked at his master and around the cell, "and Raphael didn't?"

Splinter nodded, "I am afraid so my son..."

"So all of this....is just a trap for Raphael?" As much as it sounded dangerous a small part of Leo was jumping with joy. After all if Derius still had them prisoner it meant Raphael was alive. Right?

There was a sigh from his father, "Yes...as you see my son, Raphael has been going off doing something he thought I never knew about. You see he was..."

* * *

"I fought the creatures, or rather yet I went and hunted them," Raphael explained golden eyes surveying his brothers. Michelangelo was now at the edge of his seat, eyes twinkling with sadness and excitement. Donnie appeared neutral but the way his hand was shaking as he sipped his tea was proof enough of how he was feeling. "All the times that I said I was with Case hunting purple dragons, only about a quarter of those adventures were true."

"But why?" Donnie finally asked, "I mean I can only imagine what being a prisoner of Derius was like, but why hunt down the things that had cause you so much grief. Wouldn't that just bring more attention to yourself?"

"Exactly," Raph angrily growled punching the table, "I almost lost you all too many times to those damn creatures. I needed them to stop trying to find you and focus their damn attention on myself!"

Mikey looked at his older brother, "but Raphie...what about you?"

"What about me, Mikey!" Raph said angrily glaring at Mikey who yelped and jumped behind Donnie.

Poking his head from behind his brother he tapped his two fingers together shyly, "I mean, who protected you?"

Raph waved his hand at Mikey like it was nothing, "I don't need protection bro." Both Mikey and Don exchanged looks.

"Always the lone wolf, are you Raphael," Donatello said quietly, "I mean all these years you have been doing your own things, not even asking for help when you needed it, always playing the silent protector – our secret guardian." Don stood up now glaring at his younger brother, "well I am sick and tired of it!"

"Whoa! Donnie!" Mikey said trying to calm his shaking brother down.

Don gently push Mikey's hand off his shoulder, "no Mikey, it is time Raphael got it in his thick skull!"

"Don, look I told you I can take damn well care of myself....OWW!" Raph suddenly yelled as Don's bow staff came in contact with one of his bandages hitting an open wound. Cradling his left leg he glared up at his older brother, "what the fuck was that for!"

"Proof Raphael! You nearly died! Two times already and within one month! To think I don't have a clue how many times you have probably nearly died playing our protector but that is not the point! We are not children! We are not weak! We are not useless! And for god sakes we are your family!" Don had moved closer his eyes shimmering with tears, "we fight together, we bleed together, we laugh together and we cry together! Or have you forgotten that pact we made? You are not invincible Raphael, you never were and you're not the only who can fight!"

"Don I..." Raph tried to protest his eyes softening at the pain he saw shimmering in the ambers of his older brother.

"You even said there is a bond between us all. A bond so strong it has even went to a spiritual level! Raphael Hamato, as your older brother, I will say this to you; you are not alone, you have never been alone! So, for the sake of our family accept our help, accept us as your comrades and stop this silent protector charade," Donnie felt his anger subside as the tears begun to fall. "Please, we just cannot lose you Raphael; we care too much about you."

Raph had to blink a few times as the words Don said slowly sank in his thick skull. Then he felt something well up in his eyes, tears that he tried to desperately blink away, clawing at his eyes to try and stop them.

"Honey, I think we should leave them alone," April whispered gently to Casey.

"But babe, I want to see what happens!" Casey protested as April was showing him to the kitchen.

With one final push she yelled after him, "oh and we are talking about this babe thing dear."

Raphael turned his back to his brothers – still clawing at his eyes, but he couldn't stop them. He couldn't stop them from falling. Arms wrapped around him from behind, "hey bro, we're here for you just like Donnie says." Mikey whispered.

Walking up Don hugged Raphael from the front pulling his brother close to him, "sorry Raph, but it needed to be said."

"I know," Raph whispered between silent sobs, "thanks Donnie, you do not know how long I waited for someone to say those words."

"Heh, like you said younger brother there is a bond that none of us can understand," Don said comfortably.

"Can I ask you two something? Umm, don't tell Cas or Leo about this..."

"Pfft! Sorry bro but I am so telling Leo this!" Mikey said with a smirk.

"Why you!" Raph yelled whipping the last of the tears and diving on Mikey.

"Gah! Donnie save me! Raph has rabies!"

Don smirked as the two younger brothers started wrestling on the ground. Just maybe, just maybe he can believe this bond exists....wait....the bond!

"Guys! I know how we can find Leo and Master Splinter!"

* * *

Leonardo stared at his Master, eyes wide with pain, guilt, and sadness. How could he have missed all this? How did he miss Raphael fighting on his own? His younger brother sacrificing everything just to protect his family. It wasn't right, and it wasn't fair.

"Leonardo," Splinter said gently placing a hand on his shoulder, "I know this must be hard on you to take in. So many secrets have been kept from you three for far too long."

"No, Master," Leo said shaking his head, "it is not that. I just wished I could have been there for Raphael. It must have been hard on him."

Master Splinter studied his son silently and smiled, "I see. Leonardo, yes, it was hard on your brother but do not be sadden by this. You, Donatello, and Michelangelo have always been there for him. You all given him things that he appreciates; laughter, love, kindness, sincerity, family and most of all faith in him. As these things may seem small to you, to Raphael they mean the world to him."

Leo smiled, "thank you Master."

"Anyways, it is time for rest. We need to be ready for when your brothers arrive," Splinter ordered gently.

"Do you really think they will be able to find us?"

"Leo, your brother Raphael is stubborn. And we all know how resourceful Donatello can be. There is no need to worry, Raphael is alive."

"Wait how do you know that?" Leo asked.

A twinkle glitter in those fatherly brown eyes as he tapped Leo's left upper arm, "this mark, it is Raphael's symbol."

Blinking Leo looked down seeing a bird tattooed on his arm. It appeared to be a bird with wings like fire, a darker green than his own skin colour, "the phoenix? What does it mean?"

"Yes, the very bird that rises from the ashes over and over again, a suitable symbol for your brother." Splinter moved towards the wall and put his back against it patting the ground beside him, "now sleep my son. Tomorrow will be a long day."

Lying beside his Master, Leo looked down at his arm again...did it appear on him just now? And if so why? Why was he bearing the mark of his brother? And what did this mark even mean? As much as his mind kept going in circles with questions he found himself too exhausted to stay up any longer. Leo fell asleep dreaming of a childhood once forgotten.

* * *

**Finally! Don't forget to tell what you think! 33 Also tell me what you liked about it favourite scenes, least favourite scenes, etc!**


	8. Chapter 8: Reflections of the Past

**Gasp! It is an update earlier than taking an entire mouth also XD Anyways I hope you all enjoy this. **

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Reflections of the Past**

_Dreams – Leonardo had once remembered being told they were a reflection of your inner self, an extension of one's own feelings. But this one was different...much different...it was not the erotic kind he would dream of with Raphael and it was not his usual nightmare of losing his family. No, it was not a typical dream. It felt real. It felt as if he had lived it once before. And he could not wake up from it. He could not force himself to open his eyes like he normally could during a dream. That to the leader was frightening._

Leonardo sighed as he sat cross legged in the middle of the room. Candles were burning, casting a faint glow along the foreign walls. The flames were dancing along to the faint breeze that was coming from the slightly opened window to let in the midnight air. It had been weeks since he last saw his brother, and when Raphael had returned injured last night – all his master had to say was that he was glad Raphael was back. No asking questions. That was it! As if Raphael had went out for only a night!

He took a deep breath – if his father was not worried about it then he shouldn't be either. Casting those thoughts out he tried once again as he had so many times to meditate.

_Inhale. Clear mind. Exhale. One, two, three – the pain on his face...No! Inhale. Clear mind. Exhale. One – those wounds looked serious. _Leonardo shook his head in frustration. He couldn't even go a minute without thinking of the hot-head!

It angered the young turtle as he thought about the worry that it had placed on his father's shoulders. The worry that it placed on him! And that was all his Master could say to his hot-headed brother? After the panic that overcame his family!

Leo grumbled in anger and stretched, his legs aching from the stance he had sat in for hours. Maybe it was best if he went to do some training, busy his body to stop his mind from thinking, and at least it could dwell that anger of his. The young thirteen year old stood only to get dived on by a certain orange banded turtle, "Leo!" Mikey yelled only to have his mouth covered by his older brother.

"Quiet!" Leo hissed, "Do you really want to wake everyone up?"

The sound of footsteps caused both Leo and Mikey to look up; standing holding a cup of coffee as if it was heaven itself Donnie gave both his brothers an annoyed look, "I think everyone is still awake anyways...and if they weren't you made sure they are awake now Mikey."

Mikey shoved Leo away from him, "Donnie!" Mikey yelled as he went to dive on his other older brother.

Don held out the cup of coffee as if it was a dangerous weapon, "don't make me use this Mikey!"

"But Donnie! I was only showing my love for you!" Mikey complained.

"How about you show it in a less random way? Specifically when I am not holding a hot cup of coffee," Don pointed out gently.

Pouting Mikey sat down on the ground, "fine!" His tail started wagging which earned both a strange look from Leo and Don, "isn't it great Raphie is finally back! I miss home! It has my comics, my video games, my action heroes..."

"Yeah, just great," Leo muttered his tone strained.

Don and Mikey turned to look at Leo, "is something wrong with Raph being back Leo?" Don asked.

"It is just...I mean Raph and Sensei they are acting like nothing happened. Raphael was gone for two weeks! A week ago the Ancient One had returned without him and no word on why! Then he comes back injured and our Master only says welcome home," Leo blurted out, golden browns glancing at the ground. His hands curled in fists.

"Are you mad at Raphael Leo? Or is there more to this?" Don pries as gently as he could.

Leonardo smiled at his younger brother. Donatello was a genius, even at the age of thirteen he knew so much more that Leo could not even begin to understand, for that reason he took great pride in calling Donnie his brother. But there was just one problem with having a genius of a brother – Don could read him like an open book. He was getting better at hiding his emotions but as Master Splinter always told Leo it takes time and lots of training. "No," Leo answered quickly, trying his best to avoid those all knowing ambers.

In truth there was much more to this. He was not angry at Raphael. He was not even angry at his Master for forgiving his brother so easily. No, what Leo was angry about was not directed at anyone else but himself. Angry, that he, the leader had failed to protect his younger brother.

"Raphie looked hurt bad," Mikey muttered as he started playing with his bandanna. Twirling the ends around his sea-green fingers, "Master Splinter and Raphie have been in that room since he came home. Wonder why?"

"I know," Don muttered, putting his fingers under his chin, "it is kind of fishy, those two seem to be hiding something." Donnie then leaned against the wall taking another sip from his coffee mug, "but like Mikey says it does mean we will be returning home soon. How much I wish to see my computer again..." Don said trialing off. Ever since they had come here, the lack of technology in the Ancient One's place was getting on the genius' nerves.

There was silence. As the three young turtles reflected on the night that Master Splinter had dragged them out of their beds, telling them they were leaving. Raphael had been sick the past few days, and despite the care of his brothers and his master he had not approved in health. Come to think of it, Leo quickly realized, Raphael had been sick a lot lately – weaken for some strange reason – a reason that Leo was dying to know.

"You know..." Mikey said, breaking the silence. The youngest of the turtles could never handle silence for too long. A grin was on his face the one that Michelangelo would usually have when he was planning something mischievous. "We could eavesdrop!"

"No! It is not honourable to eavesdrop, we need to show respect to our Sensei and our brother," Leo said instantly.

"Come on Leo!" Mikey whined, "I know your dying to know, and what Master doesn't know won't hurt him! I mean I totally got away from eavesdropping when you and Master were talking..."

"What?" Leo interrupted.

"Umm...I mean!" Mikey looked around trying to find a way to stir the subject away from the crime he just admitted, "you wanna know why Raphie's hurt right?"

There was silence as Leonardo paused to consider Mikey's idea. He knew it was wrong to listen in on his Master but he was worried. Not only about Raphael but about the secrets that had started to surround both his master and younger brother. Something was amiss and Leo did not like being kept in the dark. He was the oldest, he was being trained as the leader shouldn't he have the right to know?

Donnie watched Leo's browns narrowing, "you're not seriously considering this are you?"

"What Master Splinter has taught me is that nothing is more important than family and if anything threatens that bond we have as brothers I should take the steps to prevent it," Leonardo said, finally deciding mentally that eavesdropping was probably the only way.

"Yeah but also Master Splinter has taught us to respect our master..." Donnie trailed off and sighed, "who am I kidding? I am just as curious as you two."

"So in agreement then?" Mikey asked smirking at his two older brothers. It was not every day that he is able to convince them to go behind their father's back.

"I guess I agree," Don said lightly, Leo just nodded.

Smirking they approached the door, Mikey pressing his ear against it just as Raphael opened it, "I told you I was FINE!" He yelled back at his father as Mikey fell flat down on his plastron. Raph glared down at his brother, bandages decorated his arms and legs. "Well, well what do we have here, a couple of eavesdroppers? Maybe I should teach you both a lesson." Raph growled.

Mikey yelped and hid behind Donnie, because Leo was suddenly nowhere to be found. "Raphie we were just worried..."

"What the shell is up with everyone worrying about me, just bug off already!" Raphael said raising his fist.

A hand grabbed his wrist, "Raphael that is enough," Leonardo said. "What is up with you? You know never to hit your brothers!"

Pulling away from Leo, Raph heard Master Splinter telling him to come back. "Maybe I am sick and tired of being treated like a child, now bug off Leo or you will meet my fist!"

Leonardo watched his younger brother storm off, a cloud of anger seeming to be swarming around him. A hand was placed on his shoulder, turning around to look up he'd glance into the sad fatherly brown eyes of Master Splinter. "Just leave him be my son." His master said, seeming to know what his oldest son was thinking. Leo watched Master Splinter walk off, something about the way his sensei held himself Leonardo was suddenly reminded how old his master was. He had never witness his shoulders so slumped before.

Once Master Splinter had disappeared behind the doors, Don turned towards Leo, "nice job letting us get caught Leo!"

"Yeah! Seriously, dude why the shell did you bail on us like that?" Mikey grumbled, poking his head out from behind Donnie as if double checking if Raphael was really gone.

"I'm sorry we are going to have to continue this fight later," Leo said running off, leaving a grumbling Mikey and an angry Donnie behind.

Leonardo knew he probably should have listened to Master Splinter. He knew that Raphael was angry. Filled with a rage that the leader could barely even comprehend but he knew his brother – possibly even better than his own father.

Those eyes, something in them, something dark – his brother was injured in a way Leonardo did not understand. And it was his job, as leader, and as an older brother to be there even if his brothers pretend they did not want him around. Leo had dedicated his life years ago to his family and he was not about to turn his back on that silent promise he had made.

He made his way outside in the backyard of the Ancient Ones property. As Leo walked down the walkway, his highly trained golden brown eyes picked up moment outside the fence. Thinking it was Raphael he ran out, "Raph!" He called out as he stepped outside the fence – forgetting about the warning his sensei had given him and his brothers earlier. _No one, I repeat no one, is to step outside the fence!_

A flash of movement among the trees made Leonardo move forward, until he felt something. A foreboding presence, turning around he pulled out his swords and used them to block the creature that dived on him. The thing was black almost four times his height; a snarling mouth that could swallow him whole with razor sharp teeth, the only thing preventing the creature from biting him was the blade Leo was using to block the mouth.

He could feel the cold steel of his sword digging into his hand, _note to self a katana is not meant to be used like a bow staff. _The creature yelped as Leo pressed the blade harder into its open mouth, moving back Leo stood. He felt a burning sensation on his hand and hissed in pain as Leo noticed the green saliva had dripped on his hand – melting his green flesh. The katana was covered in it and the saliva burnt through the steel as if it was nothing.

Dropping his now useless weapon, Leonardo felt fear grip his very soul as he stared into the crimson glowing red eyes of the beast. Pushing away that fear he grabbed his other katana using it to slice at the piece of skin that was burning his hand. The pain was unbearable as the air made his open wound sting but he held his other katana at the ready – Leo was not going down without a fight.

The creature growled at Leo, the wound he made with his katana healing instantly, as it went to jump at Leonardo again..."Duck!" As if it was second nature Leo had ducked, he heard a loud thud as he looked up. Standing in front of him was Raphael, glowing. His sais appearing as if they were on fire. "Geez you really are something Leo," Raphael grumbled.

"Nice of you to finally show up," Leonardo replied running to stand beside his brother. It was obvious that Raph had kicked the beast, as the creature stood up growling, many trees knocked down around it. The area that Raphael had kicked the skin was bubbling as if was melting at that very spot.

The creature dived at them again, this time knocking Leo back with its claws and hitting Raphael against a tree with its tail. Leo dazed sat up rubbing his head. "Raph!" He yelled, watching his brother stand there, fear shimmering in those golden orbs, the creature swung its mighty fist – a blow that close would surely kill his younger brother!

Leo threw his katana, his trained eyes aimed at only one area, the place between those crimson eyes bubbling from Raphael's attack earlier. It hit, sinking deep into the beasts flesh. The creature whimpered in pain as its claws rubbed at the katana, using this time Leo jumped beside Raph, "what were you thinking! Snap out of it!"

The sound of Leonardo's calm voice seemed to bring Raphael back to his senses, just as the beast went to bite down on Leo. Grabbing his older brother Raphael moved as quickly as he could only to have the arm he held out to protect them nipped by the beast. Ignoring the intense pain, Raphael threw his glowing sais at the creature hitting the same area as the katana, "no one messes with my bro!" Raph yelled as the sais glowed the beast burning in agony. The creature had managed to rub the sais off to the ground – sadly the last of Leo's katana was nothing more than a burnt mess. Its skin was boiling, bubbling, giving one last growl the thing ran into the forest – fading.

The brothers moved into the backyard taking a seat at the bench. Without saying a word Leo took Raphael's arm, using one of his sai which was back to normal, he scraped off the burning flesh. After that he untied his bandanna and tied it around Raphael's wound.

"You are something else Leo," Raph muttered, now taking Leo's arm ripping a piece of his belt to tie up the wound.

"Something else? How so Raph? You're obviously something special – how did you do that anyways? And what the shell was that thing?"

"Heh, I think from now on I am going to call you _Fearless!" _Raphael said with a small laugh, "you faced that thing with such determination – "

"Raph, this is not about me..." Leonardo interrupted looking at his brother and the bandages. "Tell me."

Raphael was silent, he then took a deep breath, and "it was a Soul Devourer – a creature from a realm that is cursed to hunger for the souls of the innocent."

"What happened to you?" Leo asked.

"What no? How did you do that? What the heck is the realm?"

"Because, that is not what you want to talk about," Leonardo muttered.

Raphael looked down swinging his legs on the bench, "things..." he grumbled.

"Raphael..." Leo said placing his hands on either side of his cheeks, forcing his younger brother to face him. "Will you be alright?"

Leonardo watched slowly as those eyes soften, the darkness seeming to leave them. Slowly a weak smile spread on the darker turtles face, "ya know what Leo, I think I'll do just fine."

"That is all I need to know," Leo said pulling his brother into a hug.

"Tell Mikey about this and your dead," Raph grumbled.

Leonardo pulled back a smirk on his face, "but this will be a good laugh for our family – Raphael allowing me to hug him just priceless!" Noticing the expression on Raph's face Leo shook his head, "don't worry Raph it will be our little secret."

"Good, here." Raphael muttered putting something in Leo's hand he had pulled out from his belt.

Looking down Leo traced his fingers over the trinket. It was a necklace, the string was simple enough. Leo was more drawn in what was at the end of that string. A black rune, he rubbed his fingers over it, it felt like it was made of stone. Soft and smooth, and there was something else Leo sensed as he held it – an aura of power, "What is it?"

"Protection rune or something like that," Raphael quietly whispered, "a person who died helping me out gave this to me..."

Leonardo looked at Raphael in shock, "then why give this to me? Isn't it important to you?" Leo asked trying to give it back to Raph.

"That is why I am giving it to you, idiot," Raph pushed Leo's hand away and then stood up, "just don't lose it okay. I'll have to talk to Master Splinter." Before Leo could say anything else Raphael had ran back towards the house.

Glancing down at the small gift Leo gave a light smile, "thank you Raphael." He whispered as he put the necklace away in his belt.

"My son," Splinter said behind Leonardo causing the young pre-teen to jump in surprise.

"Sensei, I didn't hear you," Leo blinked as Master Splinter studied his arm. "What attacked you my son?"

"Raphael said a Soul Devourer – "

"Raphael, you saw him then?" Splinter sounded sad almost. When Leo nodded, Splinter gave a sad sigh. "Come with me, we must discuss this with the Ancient One..."

_As Leonardo followed his sensei he had no idea what was waiting for him. Leo had no clue that everything he just witness, everything that he and Raphael had said to each other – even the very item he kept hidden in his belt – all of it was to be erased. His mind blanked by the Ancient One under the approval of his master. _

_Leonardo would not remember Raphael protecting him. He would not remember the reason why he was suddenly called fearless. He would not remember those soften golden orbs, and that sad smile. And most of all, he would not remember the greatest gift he had ever been given._

_These treasured moments would forever be lost to the leader._

_The mysterious rune that he carried with him, unknowing why it was special and dear to his heart. _

_Until this very night...six years later..._

_

* * *

_**Well there we have it ^^ I hope you all enjoyed it ^^ Next chapter is already in the works XD So I may be getting an update up early again.**_  
_


	9. Chapter 9: Finding the Dragon

**Chapter 9 – Finding the Dragon**

He could hear the howling of the wind, the sound of rain beating against the window, the deep breathing of his brother beside him, the constant tapping of Casey Jones's ever impatient foot, the sound of dishes banging against each other in the kitchen and a sneer coming from his teacher..."what the hell Donnie, I said concentrate!"

Opening his ambers Don glared back at his younger brother, "easier said than done Raphael."

"Well Mikey is doing it, and you're supposed to be older," Raph said his voice echoing with impatience and annoyance. They had been at this for hours and Donnie's teacher could only keep calm for so long. "Look if we're really going to find Leo we need to work together."

"Why don't you just do it Raph, I mean you're the one with the superpowers as Mikey so calmly puts it," Donnie replied, embarrassed and annoyed. How could Raphael really expect him to accept he has abilities so easily? Actually all of it seemed so – _crazy..._

"Well because I tried and I can't do it alone..." Raph growled his answer back at Donatello, annoyed as hell towards his older brother. In truth everything was starting to annoy him without the leader around. Leonardo really did play an important key in calming the burning fires within him.

Raphael sighed as he looked at Mikey, sitting there cross legged, eyes closed. He could feel Mikey's chi emitting from him – vibrant, full of life, and energetic. It was constantly moving and causing Raph to get a headache to try and even follow it.

This stuff Leo was better at...

The thought of his lost brother made Raphael sit down, crossing his legs. Don had nudge Mikey who stopped trying to call upon his abilities. Once again Raphael was going to attempt to contact Leonardo. The sad thing was the hot-headed turtle had been at this for hours already. Donnie had a sinking feeling that this time was not going to be any different.

Raphael concentrated on Leonardo, his mind bringing up those wonderful golden eyes, the smooth green skin, and his smell...mixture of scented candles and whatever herbal tea he had decided to drink that morning. A smell that he missed dearly – and that voice, that wondrous voice telling him what to do. It was a good thing the leader had no idea how much his damn voice affected him. And just as Raphael thought he could feel Leo, something hit him hard. Causing pain as he was forced to be brought back within his own body – he could almost hear the faint distant noise of laughter...

Gentle hands helped Raphael sit back up, "got forced back again Raphie?" Mikey asked lightly, earning a nod from his older brother still trying to come back to his senses.

"You know you can't keep doing this, it is dangerous to yourself – of course I am pretty sure you don't care about that..." Don had muttered the last part under his breath. He was still not happy with Raphael's destructive nature.

"Exactly!" Raphael had growled, obviously not hearing what Donnie had muttered. He sat up muttering something to Mikey that he was alright, "that is why we need to do it all together – overwhelm whatever block was placed over Leo..." Raph could not understand it. If Leonardo had really been communicating with him this entire time, then how come he couldn't do it? How come could he not communicate with Leo himself?

Anger took over his emotions again as Raph pictured an all knowing smirk on Leo's face. The one that Leo would have when he knew something that Raphael didn't. He hated that smirk, he hated Leo besting him, and yet...

...Yet he loved it all...

_Guess my emotions for Leo is a walking contradiction..._Raphael thought, as those golden eyes turned towards the window. It was raining, whatever light the morning would bring to the apartment snuffed out by the storm. The rain reflected his thoughts. His heart lounged for the leader, his very soul desiring to be close to him.

* * *

Splinter had awoken to a feeling. A feeling he was familiar with when it came to raising four young boys. It was the look he was being watched – studied. As the old rat open his eyes, he glanced at those familiar pools of golden brown. Those eyes narrowed with disappointment, anger, betrayal, and distrust. Splinter felt himself squirm under the glare coming from Leonardo. This was not the look he was familiar with...he could sense the negative chi emitting from Leonardo. "My son, what is bothering you?" Splinter asked lightly, keeping a neutral expression as best he could.

Leonardo was never like this towards him. Love, admiration, and loyalty were the emotions he was use to seeing within those pools of golden brown when directed at him. Something was wrong; something that he did...a sick feeling was beginning to form in the pit of Master Splinter's stomach.

"I remember..." Leo muttered eyes now looking away, somehow knowing they were currently betraying his thoughts. "I remember the soul devourer, I remember the Ancient One, I remember Raphael's abilities, and most of all I remember you agreeing to have my memory wiped." Venom echoed in his voice full of hurt, betrayal, and sadness. Leo felt sick to his own stomach – the last person he thought he could trust – his own father had taken that security away from him.

He could understand why his sensei did not tell him about Raphael. Leo could even understand the secrets that were kept from him, and Leo could even understand why he was lied to all these years. But, what he could not accept – was this! His father had agreed to have his mind read, he agreed to have his memory wiped. He agreed to let another person invade the one area that was so private to Leonardo.

"Leonardo, my son," Splinter replied, looking sad.

To Leo that softened his anger, he could not remain angry at his father for so long. All those years of Splinter being his guidance, his control, his master, his father and the one being that he turned to when troubled in spirit, mind and body – it was something Leo could not turn his back away from. He felt torn inside – wanting to remain angry but he could not.

That was a talent that was reserved for Raphael.

"I only did it for one reason. Raphael had changed once he became part of this other realm; he changed in a way that I could not heal. This change was so drastic that I wished for it not to happen to any other of my sons. For that reason alone I made a decision that I regretted for the rest of my life. I allowed someone to enter your mind and take away something important to you and for that – my son – I am truly sorry."

Leonardo sighed – how could he even attempt to stay angry after that? From growing up with Raphael he could understand what it was that his master feared. To have those memories taken, had allowed Leo to grow up in a pretty normal way – well as normal as giant mutant ninja turtles living in a sewer could be. If he lived life exploring deeper into this other realm Leo had a feeling he would not be the same turtle he was to this very day. "Sensei...Father, I'm sorry. I rushed to anger without thinking."

"No my son, no one is at fault here," there was silence as Master Splinter studied Leonardo. "But I do wonder, the Ancient One had said those memories were never to return. How did you even get them back?"

He rubbed his wrists to try and loosen the chains more, "I don't know Master. It all just came back to me through a dream, after you explained everything. It felt like a veil that was covering my mind was lifted." The rune had slipped out from Leo's left wrist band, a sigh of relief overcoming him as he realized that his captor had failed to find it.

It was Splinter that had picked it up, studying it with his fatherly browns. Something twinkled in those eyes of his, a light of knowledge and understanding. Leo looked confused, even Raphael when he had given the rune seemed to know so little of it, "where did you get this, my son?"

"Raphael gave it to me, saying it was a protection rune or something," he did not mention what Raph said on how he got it – _"a person who died helping me out gave this to me..."_ Something in the way Raphael had said those words made Leo feel that was personal, a special knowledge between each other.

"This rune, Leonardo, is very powerful. The fact that Raphael had given it to you," Splinter shook his head, "this is why your memories where never erased, this is why the block placed on this very cell has not block your abilities – it seems Raphael has made steps to one day include you to fight alongside him."

"What do you mean?" Leo asked, getting annoyed on how little he knew things now.

"It means Leonardo, that Raphael knew me better than even I thought. He probably knew that I would erase your memories – there was something about that day, that made Raphael decide to give you this, a reason why he wanted you to remember one day."

Leonardo instantly knew what it was. He had remembered sensing Raphael's innermost feelings when he was sick not so long ago – _Fear, loneliness, shame and anger – _it was such a simple answer, loneliness. Raphael did not want to be alone in this, he never did. That was why Leo was given this rune. Because Raphael turned to his older brother hoping that Leo would join him in this battle that had started so long ago.

Handing the rune back to Leo, Master Splinter opened his mouth to say something. But both father and son had instantly turned their heads to the sound of a door opening. Footsteps made their way towards their cage. A soft plop, but each step caused a feeling of dread to overtake the leader. As the steps got closer a light begun to shed their darkness, revealing both father and son, as the visitor approached their cage, "hello Leonardo."

The voice of Derius, caused Leo to glare at those silver eyes shimmering from the light which was illuminating from a ball of light energy hovering above his hand. "So our captor finally decides to show," Leo angrily muttered, eyes shimmered with a dangerous look.

"Are you threatening me turtle?" Derius said with a playful laugh, "I know what you been doing. Saving Raphael from behind these bars – your interference has ruined my fun too many times. I could have had the little fire-bringer in my grasps long ago..."

Leonardo wanted so much to hit this man for even mentioning Raphael, "well I am glad I could have been some assistance to you." Leo answered sarcastically; Master Splinter had place a hand on his son's shoulder. The touch was gentle and conveyed the unspoken message – calm down.

"Oh you do not understand, water-dancer, you have been saving your brother unconsciously for years! So, so very honourable..." Derius had paused in his speech, silver eyes picking up on the mark on Leo's left upper arm. Oh he definitely recognized that mark..."Raphael..." Derius said his eyes brightening, a dangerous smirk spreading on those sharp features. "It seems that waiting has finally paid off."

"My son!" Master Splinter said about to tell Leo something but Derius threw the ball of light at him. The ball hit Splinter squarely in the chest causing the rat to hit the wall hard with a loud thud.

"Father!" Leo yelled rushing towards his aid, only to find a grip on his wrist. Turning around he realized that Derius had open the cage.

He jumped and kicked the man squarely in the chest, only to find he had hit some sort of invisible shield. Leonardo could feel pain travelling throughout his entire body as the shield seemed to shock him. He tried to hit Derius again and again, but the shield was strong and soon the pain had gotten to the leader. Once the pain subsided he felt drained, falling to his knees he tried to pull away from Derius.

The man just laughed as he picked up Leonardo, throwing him over his shoulders. His captor had amazing strength it seems. Derius, closed the cage behind him as Leo watched his unmoving slumped father against the wall. He was being carried away by his captor. Helpless and weaken – _Raphael..._

Raphael felt it; it was like a pin prick at first, small twinkles along his skin, dancing. It caused him to shiver. Don and Mikey had both came out of their once again attempt to call upon their abilities, for they could see it around Raphael, as if his shield was suddenly shattered before their eyes...

"Raph?" Don went to ask, moving towards his brother whose aura was now as visible to him as a picture on a TV screen, but the aura around him only glowed brighter.

The pain was suddenly intensified, and Raphael found himself squirming. As if his body was being shocked inside and out, he gritted his teeth refusing to cry out, but the tears stung his eyes. Not because of the pain but he could also feel – _him. _Raphael could feel him as if he standing beside him; he could feel the pain Leo was feeling, he could feel the panic, he could feel the weakness... Raphael reached out trying to grab a hold of Leo trying to find where he is...the pain was so distracting...so painful.

Once it subsided, Raphael felt weaken, his form slumped on the ground. But he refused to collapse using his knees and the palm of his hands to keep upright, he panted. Sweat beading down his face mix along with the tears that had managed to escape without his knowing. Then the whisper, it was just his name but it echo faint in his mind...

Leo was reaching out to him, and Raphael was quick to act. He closed his eyes concentrating, he could feel Leonardo – he was...then something hit him hard again. This time being forced back, as if he was shoved violently by some unknown force. Then Raphael had sensed it...at that exact moment.

His mind was a haze; Raphael could feel cold hands against his heated skin, Donnie's hands moving along trying to find where the pain was. Another hand was pawing at his cheeks and slowly he regained his hearing, "Raphie!" He heard Mikey calling him, sobs of worry coming from the youngest. He realized the one pawing at his cheeks was Mikey.

"What happened?" Donnie asked pulling back once he realized the pain was not physical.

"I..." Raph said his voice hoarse and distant...Mikey had dived on him. Clinging onto Raphael tightly, "you scared us Raphie, you were crying, and squirming in pain...I don't want to lose another brother..." Mikey had whispered the last part softly as he cling even tighter onto his older brother.

Raphael sadly wrapped his arms around Mikey, "I know now...I know who took Leo, and I know where he is."

"Where?" Donnie had asked, worry was also in his eyes as he kneeled beside Raphael, one hand on the back of Mikey's shell rubbing it in a comforting way. A way that a brother should not be rubbing... Raphael looked at Don suspiciously. "Raph, where?" Don prompted again.

"Well," Raph muttered, "I recognized his aura – a demon that I pissed off. The one that captured me so many years ago – Derius. And Leo, he is in the other realm. What I don't understand is how I felt that..."

Mikey had pulled back, "so we have to find a way into the other realm?" Knowing that Raphael was starting to get uncomfortable, he himself had magically appeared to calm down.

"I know how to get there...but..." Raphael went to take off his bandages. Somehow knowing the unhealed wounds were probably healed now. "It is not easy."

"Why is that?" Don asked, but something had suddenly caught his attention, "Raph when did you get that?"

"What?" Raph went to look where Don was pointing. On his right upper arm, a mark tattooed into his dark green flesh, it was lighter than his skin tone and in the shape of a dragon, wings spread.

"Whoa! Dude!" Mikey then turned to Donnie, "oh yeah so you let him get a tattoo and not me!"

Raphael's face paled at the sight of the mark on his arm, "Oh...fuck...this is not good."


	10. Chapter 10: Tears of Despair

**Author's Notes: **Warning there is torture in this chapter, anyways I just wanted to say only three more chapters of this story and it is finished XD Please review ^^ I always enjoy reading comments, thoughts and so on. Sorry about the slow update distractions are always so distracting XD :P

**Chapter 10 – Tears of Despair**

Warmth travelled down his body, in thin lines. He was aware of it. It was there. But his mind kept focusing on not acknowledging it. For if he did give into it – it would be a form of weakness, a reason to bring satisfaction to this man, a reason for his captor to feel as if he was winning.

Leonardo, kept his mind calm, separating it from his body. As long as he kept concentrating on this, he knew he would not give in. His training had taught him how to ignore it. Leo had been taught to ignore all distractions in the heat of battle and pain was always a huge distraction.

But his captor kept at it, carving into his green flesh, digging deeper each time he brought the sharp cold steel against his skin. The frustration seemed to only grow on Derius, until..."you are strong." He finally said, moving back to his desk behind him.

Leonardo took this time to survey where he was, he was chained to a stone cold wall and a few candles where burning casting a faint glow along the walls. Golden browns took a chance to look down, dark red puddles gathered around his feet. They were small puddles but Leo had a feeling they would grow more.

He did not understand why his captor was trying to torture him. There were no questions asked. There were no demands. There was only a hint that it had something to do with Raphael and the symbol now tattooed on his arm, "very strong just like your brother."

The mention of his brother caused Leo to look back at Derius. He was now dipping the dagger in a bowl, "oh Raphael was strong...I can see now how you're both related." Derius chuckled mostly to himself, "but I am quite stubborn, and if I could make your brother scream in agony – I am sure I can do the same to you, Leonardo."

Leo felt something grip his heart. Those words breaking his control ever so slightly – _scream in agony _– echoing in his mind over and over again. "Hmm..." Derius said a smirk spreading on those haunting features, "well, it seems I hit a nerve..." He walked up bringing the dagger close to Leo's face, silver eyes twinkling, "this is a special liquid, very useful in the art of causing pain. Let me show you." With that he traced a thin line with the dagger along his arm, only breaking the skin gently.

It was not the cut itself that hurt; it was the burning sensation along his skin, as if the very thing was eating away at his flesh. But when Leo looked down all that was there was the cut. Almost like a phantom pain. A pain that caused Leo to squirm against his binds, tears well up in his eyes. He pulled, he tugged but he never screamed.

"Ah I guess you are stronger, but of course your brother being only thirteen at the time could have been a huge factor..." Leo glared at Derius who only laughed as he brought the dagger against Leo's skin again...

* * *

Memories...he had always kept them at bay, locked in a place inside himself, where he could only peek and choose ones he rather see and ones he didn't. It had always worked for him. Days, months, years...all of it kept away for a specific reason. But Raphael had learned quickly how easy these memories can be awakened. How easily they can come back to haunt him...almost like a circle, he can run but eventually he will always end up back in the same spot.

So when the pain came...it shattered that place within himself, it shattered the walls he built around those forbidden images of the past. All he could remember now was a dark place, chains, screams, laughter, a woman telling the man to stop...

He faintly heard the concern voices of Mikey and Don but Raph knew that they could not stop this pain. The pain that was burning into his very flesh...

After all...a connection was made.

A bound beyond that of physical. A bound that connected them to death itself.

Their spirits were now one. Which meant that if one dies the other would only soon follow.

This pain was what Leo was feeling.

The fear was his.

* * *

Fear. Leo could not understand why it was gripping him, but it was. Sweat trickled down his face as he once again tried to tug at the chains. He was not sure how many cuts had been made in his body but the burning sensations from them were no longer in a localized place. The pain was connected and all over, his entire body ached.

"Oh, you should have seen your brother..."

But it was not the physical pain that Leo felt himself starting to panic over...

"His screams – they were like yours hidden within grunts and growls – well..." Derius had paused twirling the dagger in his hands, "...at first."

The desire to hurt the man before him was only growing. The pain was nothing – the pain was only a faint afterthought in his mind as Leo felt something in him snapped. The anger he had felt when his family had almost died...it was awakening again.

"Of course the physical torture was ineffective...he decided to take things up a notch..." Derius said with a smirk.

That was when Leo finally decided to speak, "he?" He whispered his voice barely audible. It was dry from the lack of moisture and the amount of blood he was losing he had a feeling dehydration was starting to take its slow effect on him.

There was a pause, Derius moved in closer. So close in fact that Leo could feel his hot breath tickle his neck making a sick feeling start to settle in his stomach. Raphael had called these creatures demons and he had a sinking feeling Derius was exactly that, "yes...he." There was a longing in his captor's voice, a painful tone...

"A lover?" Leo asked, his voice was still raw and he found the pain was not subsiding. Whatever this liquid was it was not dying down on the pain. And Leo knew there was only so much he could block out.

A growl suddenly came from Derius and a punch instantly went to Leo's head making it snap hard towards the side, "Don't you even dare ask questions, especially you being related to him!" Leo took a few deep breaths; he felt the steel of the dagger press against his neck, "I would have killed you already but that would be too easy! He deserves to suffer!"

"Why?" Leo whispered keeping his breathing stable.

"Why?" Derius growled now pressing the dagger so that it nicks his neck, "why you asked? Have you ever wondered how your brother escaped? He killed him! Raphael will suffer for the life he took from me!"

He then took the dagger and stabbed it into Leo's thigh. The pain caused Leo to actually yell out, his eyes watering with tears as the pain only intensify the liquid working its deadly magic at spreading the burning sensation all over. It felt as if his very blood was burning him inside.

"I wonder what makes you keep going. This pain would have caused anyone to collapse by now..." Derius muttered seeming to have calmed down at the sight of Leo's pain, "wait..." A smirked had spread on his features and he moved close to Leo twisting the dagger in his thigh to make it dig deeper – Leo yelped in agony, his body shaking and black spots started to cloud his vision.

"I know why. I know your type. As long as your brothers are safe you don't care what happens to you..." Derius chuckled. "Well, well...I have a little secret for you water-dancer..." He leaned in his mouth was hovering over Leo's ear. "Everything you feel – Raphael feels also."

"...no..." Leo whispered.

"Yes...the symbol on your arm you both are connected. Everything I do to you, Raphael feels it...every cut, every wound, every emotion..."

Everything that Leo did to block out the pain was useless. Sure he may be able to block it out, but Raphael had never been the best at controlling himself. Leo felt panic gripping his heart, he felt guilt at putting Raph through this, anger at the man who was torturing him, angry that he could not do anything...everything he worked so hard to build up seemed to shatter and the pain manage to sweep through. No he needed to keep fighting, he needed to stay strong...

"What kind of leader are you Leonardo. You know nothing. All you do is cause Raphael pain. Did he ever tell you about his time within our grasps? Did he ever tell you how my lover decided to use him like a little toy?"

_Those eyes, something in them, something dark – his brother was injured in a way Leonardo did not understand._

"You know he screamed for you," Derius said with a laugh.

_Leonardo watched slowly as those eyes soften, the darkness seeming to leave them. Slowly a weak smile spread on the darker turtles face, "ya know what Leo, I think I'll do just fine."_

"It was like music to my ears. His cries. His pain. Ah, the haunting melody of a mortal in agony."

_That once flowing aura with jumbled emotions was like a weak stream – fading. _

_Fear, loneliness, shame and anger..._

"But you know what he kept on fighting. No matter how much times we hurt him. No matter how many times we used him. Raphael kept on going..."

_Leo knew that his brother was still struggling. Leo could have felt it just as easily as if Raph had painted a picture in front of his eyes; a picture that was painted with dark shadows and colours mix in a chaotic swirl, where the lighter colours are lost – it was the very aura that was radiating around Raphael. _

"He thought you would come rescue him. It was so nauseating his belief in you...but you didn't did you?" Derius said with a laugh.

"I didn't know..." Leo whispered.

"Didn't know? What kind of leader doesn't know? What kind of brother are you Leo? You failed. You did not protect him. You were not there for him. You're nothing but a failure."

Despair...Leo felt it eating at him, consuming him.

_You're a failure._ Whispering like a broken record in his head, over and over.

The walls had shattered. The pain came like a wave over his body. He no longer was able to block it out. No longer could prevent it from consuming him. He felt himself drifting off into unconsciousness...the laughter of Derius seeming to fade as Leo was trapped within his own thoughts...

"_I didn't know...I didn't notice...Raph...I'm so sorry. I failed you. I'm so sorry..."_

_

* * *

_

It was too much. The pain consuming and destroying. Raphael stood up though, determined despite the agony to do what was needed to be done. He finished tracing the runes on the ground...until...

Despair.

A consuming emotion to just give up. To just give into everything. What was the point of fighting anymore?

"Leo..." Raphael whispered shaking as the pain was now blinding him.

"_I didn't know...I didn't notice...Raph...I'm so sorry. I failed you. I'm so sorry..." _Echoed in his mind. Taking deep breaths, Raph pushed the pain away. He sorted through his head...

"_Leo...can you hear me?"_

"_Raph?"_

"_You can't give up..."_

"_Oh god Raph, he told me...how could I have not notice? I should have been there to help you...I should have said something..."_

_Oh no...Raph thought, he knew what happened. "Leo...listen. You were there for me...remember when we got home after visiting the Ancient One?"_

"_How could I forget?"_

"_You came to my room when I was crying."_

"_You were screaming in your sleep, I couldn't just ignore you."_

"_The nights when I crawled into your bed?"_

"_You clanged onto me."_

"_It may not seem like much bro, but it helped. I was able to move on because of you. I kept on fighting. I stayed strong cause I knew I had to." _

"_But everything he says..."_

"_Probably true. Derius was never a liar."_

"_Why didn't you tell me? Or Master Splinter?" _

"_Because of the way you're acting now. Please Leo I knew you couldn't save me..."_

"_But he said you called out my name..."_

"_Thinking of ya, helped me through it. Because Leo...I love you."_

"_I love you too Raph..."_

"_No...Leo not in a brotherly way."_

"_I know. Same for me." _

Then nothing. Raph opened his eyes and looked around. The connection was no longer there...which meant...Leo found enough strength to block it...or...

He did not want to think of the latter.

Something felt different. Those memories were there; no longer able to ignore them but somehow Raphael no longer cared. He did not care about what had happened all he could think about was those words..._I know. Same for me. _

Leo loves him. Leo loves him more than a brother should. His heart fluttered and he felt as if nothing could take him down anymore. Standing up he looked to Mikey and Donnie who were watching Raphael with worried eyes. "I'm fine." Raph stated and walked up to the runes he had managed to draw in his pain like state.

With that Raph walked to the middle of the symbols and closed his eyes. Raphael glew, and the symbols starting to glow the same golden red glow that represented his colour.

Donnie had to blink for a moment for he thought he saw Leo standing beside Raph. A bright flash of light caused both Mikey and Don to look away and when the light subsided they blinked as they stared at a swirling doorway of light.

"Heh, almost like the Battle Nexus," Mikey muttered, "which by the way...I am the champion of!"

Raph groaned as he looked at Mikey and hit him in the back of the head earning an ow from the younger, "we get it already! Geez Mikey."

"Raph?" Don asked.

Smirking Raphael faced the doorway, "well guys. I say it is time we get Leo and Master Splinter."

_Hang on Leo. We are coming. _


	11. Chapter 11: Across the Border

**Chapter 11: Across the Border**

Drip, drip, drip...

_Gah the water pipe in my room is leaking again..._Leonardo thought half awake.

Drip, drip, drip...

_I really should get Donnie to fix it..._

Drip, drip, drip...

_I don't want to bother him though. He is always busy fixing things...especially things Raph and Mikey break..._

Drip, drip, drip...

_I swear though if this is going to keep waking me up I might as well bug Donnie...actually come to think of it, it shouldn't be this quiet...oh god what did Raph and Mikey do this time?_

Slowly, he tried to open his eyes but they felt heavy. Actually his entire body was heavy and weak. His mind was screaming at him to go back to sleep. But Leo forced his eye-lids to open..._Darkness? _ Suddenly everything came flooding back. Leo tried to tug at the chains that bind him but no luck.

He strained his ears but all he could hear was the dripping of the water...wait – water?

_Water-dancer? That is what Derius called me?_

Leonardo closed his eyes, concentrating on the room. He could feel the moisture on the stone walls, as each drop slowly fell towards the ground. He could feel their movement even predict it. He could feel water underneath the stones. Leo could even feel the moisture in the air around him. _Perfect..._he thought to himself as he concentrated even more.

_Pretty soon Raph, I'll be joining you. _

_

* * *

_

_You should have never returned._ A voice whispered in their minds.

Mikey and Don both opened their eyes and glance around. The area was dark covered in nothing but sand and a mist covering everything. There were noises and if they concentrated enough they could see faded beings floating around. "Spirits?" Don whispered. It quickly dawned on the two lovers that the noises were cries and moans of pain.

"Those are the cries of the lost," Raphael whispered, "people who accidently adventured into this realm and died within its walls."

"So if we die?" Mikey asked getting up and offering a hand to help Donnie up.

Raphael nodded; his mouth was set in a tight frown, golden orbs dancing around observing even the slightest noise. Even his hand was hovering over his sai as if expecting to fight at any moment.

Mikey swallowed and glance back to where they came from, "it is not too late to go back is it?"

"Where here for Leo and Master Splinter," Don reminded the youngest, "whatever here is..."

"It is a pathway, a bridge connecting the two separate realms, an in-between." Raphael explained as he moved ahead. Donnie and Mikey followed making sure to stick close to the only one who seemed to know what he was doing.

_Leave now one of fire. Leave!_

"Okay I was definitely not imagining that..." Mikey yelled, "Who the hell is that?"

"Just keep going Mikey..." Raph grumbled, seeming unfazed by the voice.

Don watched his younger brother closely paying attention to the way Raphael moved. It reminded him of how soldiers would act after returning from a war. But in this case Raphael was returning to his battlefield. "Are they here?"

"Yeah Derius is a wanted man within his own realm..."

"Okay now I am even more confused," Mikey whined. "I thought the realm was where..."

"Mikey, who cares where we are?" Raph snapped, "Just stick close and pay attention. We are getting Leo and Master Splinter and getting the hell away from this place!"

Michelangelo seemed to draw away from the angry Raph, his eyes shimmering with a bit of hurt. "I'm just trying to understand everything..."

"Leave him alone Raphael!" Donnie snapped eyes narrowing, "that is no way to treat your brother and I believe we have every right to know what is going on! You say you told us everything but it is obvious that you haven't."

"Who cares what I told you Donnie? I just want to get Leo and Master Splinter back and pretend none of this happened. I am not part of this realm, I don't belong to it, and I don't even want to think about it!"

"_Hunger. We hunger. Tasty. Smell so good."_

A different voice actually it sounded like several voices at once. Raph froze, "shit!" Just as he said that the fog begun to thickened, making it impossible for them to even see their own hands.

"_So Tasty. So Pure. So much power. We eat. We feed."_

Raphael drew his weapons, muttering something that caused them to glow brightly the fog around them seeming to retreat. Donnie turned to look at Raphael and glanced around him as they noticed Mikey was not near them, "where is he Donnie!"

"I don't know! Mikey!" Don called his voice now on the edge of panic as he gripped the bow staff in his hands.

In the distance they heard the shrill screams of their younger brother. "Shit!" Raph yelled with panic in his voice as he grabbed Don's hand leading them straight into the fog towards the voice of their younger brother.

"Raph what is this?" Don whispered as hands seemed to grab onto him but the hands retreated with screams of agony as the light around Raph glowed brighter.

"These spirits they hunger, desire, feed on the souls of the living. They are known as wraiths. We do not have much time; we have to find Mikey before it's too late..."

_Damn Leo I messed up big time._

_

* * *

_

The water collected around the chains, increasing its pressure he heard the metal snap easily. He collapsed to the ground, taking deep breaths. The feel of the cold stone against his heated flesh felt nice. He glanced at the dagger in his thigh. Derius did not even bother to remove it, its poison working its deadly magic within his own blood. Leo had to remove it.

Taking a deep breath he sat down on the stone floor and placed both hands on the dagger. This had to be done right; he could not afford to lose anymore blood. The water droplets collected around the outside of the dagger. Taking a deep breath Leo pulled at the dagger. He bit his beak to stop himself from crying out as the water quickly worked at knitting his flesh.

He lay on the stone floor panting, taking a moment to collect his breath and sanity. The cold floor worked its magic at easing his burning flesh. After a few minutes which felt like only seconds Leo forced himself to his feet.

The poison still linger inside him and the burning sensation was becoming more of an irritation then a hindrance. Adaptation was something Leo had learned quickly when you are a ninja turtle living in the sewers of New York City.

Something didn't feel right...danger and fear lingering in the back of his mind so very faint. Then he felt Raphael again, like a shimmering light standing beside him. It felt as if he could reach out and touch his brother. Then he knew...just like that he could feel Raphael's thoughts as if it were his own.

Michelangelo was in danger.

Picking up his gear that Derius had carelessly left in the same room, Leo made his way out the door and towards where his father was being held captive. If Derius thought that Raphael on his own was an annoyance he is going to regret even forcing the anger of the Hamato family.

_Don't worry Mikey. I know Raphael will save you._

_

* * *

_

He was aware. He could feel his own life energy draining from him. And yet...he felt as if he deserved it. Deserved to let these spirits feed on him, eat away at what it was that made him living. It just felt so right in his mind. So easy to just give in and sleep forever.

After all what had all this fighting have led his family to? More fighting, more pain, and more anger. He was tired of fighting, tired of struggling because he was different. It felt strangely nice just to give up.

It was finally all going to end.

"Wake up!" A voice called out to him. It was a warm voice, a gentle voice, sounded that of a boy. He was a boy before right? A young child with no care in the world...he missed that sweet innocence. Not knowing what the harshness of the world held for him.

He had no desire to wake up, to face that of what he once was.

Sleep just seemed so perfect.

"Your brothers need you." The voice spoke again this time with more urgency.

His brothers? He had brothers...suddenly images of his past begun to flow back into his mind his life energy returning to him. As Mikey opened his eyes he blinked, a light surrounded him, the fog seeming to draw away. Hisses of anger and rage seemed to come from the spirits as they withdrew from the light.

Mikey looked around trying to find the voice that called to him, but all he saw was a flash of dark violet disappearing into the thickest of the fog.

"Mikey!" Don screamed.

Mikey stood just as Raph and Don appeared into the area, the strange light surrounding him faded. Don eyes widen and he dived on his younger brother, holding him tightly against his body. Fear that if he let go of Mikey he would disappear again.

"You okay?' Raphael asked lightly, looking around. Raphael's face appeared to be twisted in pain, but Mikey did not see a single wound on his brother.

"Yeah, it was weird. I felt like sleeping...I mean I no longer cared about anything but giving up..." Mikey muttered, hugging Don tightly against his body.

"There is a reason why mortals normally don't survive here; Wraiths have the ability to mess with your head. It is very unsettling..." Raph grumbled, his voice sounded strained.

Donnie had begun searching Mikey from head to toe checking for invisible wounds and making sure his lover was in one piece. After that he pulled Mikey into a deep kiss no longer caring what Raphael thought, the fear of losing Mikey was too great. And he wanted to make sure this was not some sort of dream.

Raphael only glanced away from his brothers. In his heart he had always suspected but deep down he felt a tinge of jealously. Here they were together, able to touch each other and his love was being held captive by a man. Torture by the very being that decided to have his own way with him in the past...Derius and his lover...

Donnie had pulled away, "Raph...you see..."

"How did you escape Mikey?" Raphael asked ignoring Don and his sudden need to explain why he was kissing their younger brother. There was a hint of anger in his words.

"Escape?" Mikey asked dazed from the kiss, his cheeks reddened. A glare from Raphael quickly brought him back to reality though..."oh yeah...well that was the weirdest thing. There was this voice that of a young boy telling me to wake up, but when I open my eyes there was no one around."

_Leave! _

"Eep!" Mikey yelled diving into the arms of Raph, "please tell me those are not the spirits again."

"No," Raphael said gently. It was a voice of a woman, one he knew all too well. "She is only warning me."

"Warning you of what?" Don asked annoyed that he was ignored earlier. "What is there to warn you of?"

Raphael looked away from his brothers eyes narrowed in rage and anger, Derius was going to pay for everything he done. Everything! The torture he put Raphael through, the torture he did on Leo, the torture he did on _her_! All of it! Every single blow Derius did on everyone else Raphael was going to do on Derius.

"Raph answer me!" Don demanded. "I am getting sick and tired of being one of the last to know. I mean I can handle the fact that there was an entire different realm coexisting with our own! I can even handle the idea that this realm possesses talents and abilities that we call magic. But when a spirit that obviously does not want to take our souls is demanding you – not us – to leave I would really like to know why!"

"I don't know okay Donnie! I know who she once was but how the hell am I suppose to know why she wants me to leave," Raph growled in response. He then went ahead leading his brothers with the faint glow upon his sais dissipating the fog before them. A message to Donnie that this conversation was over.

_Please Raphael! Leave! _

Just as the words whispered around them Raphael froze eyes dancing along the fortress before him. The ancient runes traced in the crumbling stone walls, the aura of power seeming to surround it. The fog would not go near the building seeming to retreat away from it in fear. Around the fortress shadow hounds stood on guard, their jaws drawn back in menacing snarls their crimson eyes hungering for that of flesh and blood.

But it was not the ancient magic, or the shadow hounds, or even the fog that contain the wraiths themselves that caused his heart to pound against his plastron. It was the lingering memories, lingering emotions, the lingering thoughts that caused the young turtle to freeze in the spot.

At that moment he had no desired to go forward, no desire to face the place that haunted him every night. Raphael felt as if he was living his very nightmare.

"Raph?" Donnie whispered, eyes widen in plain innocent fear. Mikey had unconsciously grabbed Donnie's hand seeking comfort from his brother. This was not what they were prepared for.

Raphael turned to look at his brothers, how would they expect to win? Michelangelo and Donatello had no abilities, no talents, and no magic to protect themselves from the creatures. He was outnumbered. Outmatched – it was suicide.

It was then that Don stepped forward withdrawing his bow staff, Mikey followed soon after pulling out his nun chucks. Raphael smiled weakly at his brothers. He turned to face the fortress once again. No words had needed to be said.

This was finally it. The time had finally come. A battle the turtles knew would leave them fighting for every second of their life, but even though the fear gripped their very hearts: They all knew they would willingly step within the gates of hell itself to bring back their brother and father.

* * *

**Sorry everyone for the long update been having laptop issues . But yeah finally XD. I think there may be more chapters then I had planned for the climax of the story may end up being a bit too long ^^ Thanks so much for reading so far and please tell me what your favourite parts of the story is so far I would love to read it ^^ (Mine would have to be when Leo dreams of the past XD One of the best scenes I had so much fun writing)**


End file.
